Bold as the moon - Selfish obsession
by WhimsyUsagi
Summary: Rough obsession plays within Zoro's mind. Would he crack and forcefully make Sanji his.. or simply despair while holding himself back? Taunts and tension push the limits for both the swordsman and the tormented cook. A story filled with the hottest of tensions.
1. Upgrade

_ CHAPTER 1 - Upgrade_

_..._

_.._

_._

_"I have no problems speaking my mind. You're an open book to me. You've been obsessing for days. I suggest you stop yourself soon." he spoke smugly with a serious expression on his face as he looked down upon the cook's smaller frame. Disheveled and ruffled, hurt and tired, Sanji's skin paled under the moonlight, cold shower water dripping from all his strands of hair. _

_"Or else..?" Sanji managed to force himself speak despite his throat hurting so. He looked down and focused on breathing, afraid of looking up._

_"Or else you will break and it will be at my hands. And I would thoroughly enjoy it.." Zoro replied carelessly._

_"Why.." the blond tried to ask but stopped himself immediately. The other smirked with an evil and yet desperately burning glint in his eyes. His hand pressed harder against the cook's throat._

_"Because as much as you've obsessed.. I've obsessed much more." Cold, honest words escaped the usually tight-lipped swordsman. _

- }:{ -

Five weeks ago, it had all started with two troublesome crew members...

"Frankyyyy~!" Usopp and Chopper yelled in unison as they ran out on the main deck. Chopper slipped on the wet grass and rolled until he hit the swing on the other side of the deck. Usopp slid rapidly on the grass and almost followed in the fall before regaining balance. Franky was fixing a piece on the main mast. He was one of the first to wake up after storms, fixing anything that happened to their precious traveling companion, the Thousand Sunny. There was little more important than the ship he had designed and built.

Sanji stood next to the rails smoking quietly, looking at the sunrise. Tiredly, he turned around and rested his elbows and lower back on the railing. It was unlike him but except the girls, Brook and Franky, everyone was dead tired going on for a week already.

"Oh, God, not again.." Franky sighed as he looked behind at the two bumbling idiots as they ran closer. Holding two nails in his teeth and a hammer in his right cyborg fist, he turned around menacingly. The display of anger on the tall and well-built man forced the two suddenly stop and freeze in front of him. Usopp hurriedly ran behind Chopper. Both leaned back and trembled at the sight of the angry half-cyborg, half-human who raised his hammer and scowled at the disturbance. Anger flashed on his face.

Zoro napped at the base of the orange trees on the front, upper deck. He sluggishly opened one eye to see the commotion and closed it again.

"H-h-h-hi, F-franky..!" Chopper greeted with a scared look on his face. Usopp shyly and tremblingly waved good morning, still hiding behind the small reindeer. Franky growled harder leaning towards them.

"Good morning. Chopper.. Usopp.." he took a deep breath and replied to them. This was now the fifth day the two had come to beg Franky for the same favor. They were tired and unsteady on their feet, mostly like zombies. He knew what they wanted. "Now stop bothering me about it!"

"B-b-but, Franky, please! We beg you!" Usopp yelled as he took a step forward to almost stand next to Chopper, still with his hands on the back of his small nakama. Tears ran on both their faces, pleading with wide puppy like eyes.

Robin and Nami sleepily walked out in their pajamas from the same door the boys had come out.

"Gooood mooorning~~Nami-swan, Robin-chwan~~" Sanji yelled out sweetly and waved passionately until the girls replied with smiles and greetings back, then resumed his earlier pose with a grin instead of the tired blank stare.

" 'Morning, everyone." Nami said and yawned as she sat on the deck tanning chairs. They had dried since the ship had gone through the storm the night before. Robin greeted as well and sat across from the redhead, crossing her right leg over her left one. She had beautiful long legs, the smooth silk pajamas just falling down elegantly. Nami wore a shoulder string tight tee and short summer pajama pants tightly shaped around her thighs.

"Naaaaami-san, Robiiin-san please help us.." Chopper looked back with pleading eyes.

"Oh, come on, Franky, why don't you just give in? It wouldn't be too different from how it is now." Nami calmly stated as she stretched her back and arms in the air. "They both need to sleep some time soon. If we need Chopper to fix any of us, we're screwed if he's falling down due to sleep deprivation."

"It would be. Luffy doesn't even like the idea, he likes being with everyone." Franky replied shaking his head. Requesting room changes in his already perfect ship was a no-no especially since he had done the work with his friends before leaving them behind to join the Straw hats.

"Franky, would it take long to modify the rooms?" Luffy yelled down from the mast. He had kept watch during the night. It was about breakfast time so he stretched down around the mast instead of using the stairs, and landed next to the boys' left side.

"Nah.. just two days if i would modify them to hold more closets and stuff to create more useful space.. But, Luffy.. you said you didn't want the rooms modified either, why?" Franky asked sighing.

"Nami's right. It's my fault they can't sleep, since i snore so loudly.." Luffy shrugged his shoulders. "I like sharing the bunk hammocks with the guys in the joint quarters but i can't keep them tired just because of that."

"Luffy.." Usopp and Chopper cried happily and jumped towards the captain, hugging him until he stretched upwards. Releasing him, they wiped their tears and smiled like they would once again have a chance at soft, undisturbed and deeply needed sleep.

"Fine, fine.. I give up.." the cyborg reluctantly agreed.. "You will all have to sleep in Usopp's factory until this is done, i don't want any disturbances before i finish it. I'm going to the work room to start on the project plans." He turned around, grabbed his tools and disappeared inside. Chopper ran towards Nami and Robin who pat him and told him how glad they were for them.

"Thank you, Luffy~~!" Usopp sang with happy tears dripping down his cheeks.

"No problem, but you guys owe me for this. I liked the room the way it is." the dark-haired captain raised his shoulders, sighing about the future change. He liked sharing his room with everyone else but.. the others couldn't rest with him in it.. especially this particular week.

"Now we won't have room for the sunken table for all of us to sit together and play cards anymore.. I hope Franky makes room for us to play too!"something clicked in his mind and he rushed after the cyborg.

"Damn it, Fraaaaaankyyyyy, waiiiit, let's taaaaaalk..." Luffy yelled and stretched his right arm to the door handle on the deck's other side, opening it and suddenly bouncing in to follow after the ship builder.

"Small sacrifices for sleep.." Usopp shrugged his shoulders and muttered to himself. He was too tired to care anymore. He was just happy the captain was there to finally end the streak of days started with begging Franky to save them from insomnia.

- }:{ -

"Why do we have to sleep in here again?"a grumpy Sanji complained, mostly to himself, looking around the small Usopp factory room, all the while gripping the unlit cigarette in his teeth.

Every male on the ship had gathered there and rolled out their futons. At least almost all of them. The small room was filled with grumpy men who fought for space, noisily. Franky was still in the work room drawing plans despite the late hour in the night. So here they were, sprawled one over the other, legs fighting for space, elbows nudging and teeth biting horns. Luffy fought with Usopp for the center between Chopper and Zoro, poor small Chopper in the middle trying to make them stop, his horns suffering at the rubber man's cluttering teeth. It was a comical evening, despite the way everyone acted. They all enjoyed fighting with each other, it kept their spirits up and active.

The only space left was next to the swordsman, a tight space on the side of the room, between two work benches. The cook looked down with a sour face. The two growled at each other as Sanji threw his mat on the floor next to him, pushing Zoro's swords to the side. Normally, Zoro would make a bigger fuss than just growl except Luffy on the other side was struggling with Usopp over the more comfortable mat, stretching and squashing the ship sniper, so on and on.

Chopper was slightly regretting that Franky was working on the rooms now because it meant they would share the tight space with everyone for about two days and nights.. and hoped that nobody would die in the mean time.. Zoro fought with Sanji, jabbing each other for extra space, Luffy and Usopp had a war going on and Chopper being the neutral side was getting hurt from all sides. Brook finally joined at the end of Chopper's futon matt with his and 'yo-ho-ho-ed' himself down merrily to clean his violin and empty it from game cards that had invaded it a few nights before. The room had quickly became noisier than any other party in their usual large quarters.

"Damn it, asshole, watch on what you're sitting!" Zoro scuffed at Sanji when his elbow hit him in the groin. Their futon heads were right between the two work benches filled with crushed peppers and all sorts of concoctions for Usopp's sling shots. Their shoulders crushed together and each held his ground for space as they pushed unto each other to earn more.

"Arrrrghh, your fat ass is just taking up all my space, stupid Marimo jackass!" the blond cook yelled louder showing his teeth.

"Guys, please fucking calm down already!" Chopper yelled desperately and pushed between Usopp, Luffy. Zoro kept getting jabbed from all their commotion as well.

"That's itttttt!" Sanji and Zoro both yelled at the same time, everyone else freezing. Luffy's arm was extended in Usopp's mouth, stretching it from upper left cheek to right lower chin, drool falling from the lower teeth. One leg was pushing onto the sniper's chest and one was wrapped around Chopper's horns and torso. Zoro eyed the blond as they sync-ed unwillingly.

"I'm going to take Nami-san's watch turn in the Crow's nest!" Sanji yelled angrily as he jumped up and grabbed his jacket from next to the bed.

"No, you're not, I am! I haven't slept in a week because of Luffy too! I want to sleep, for fuck's sake!" Zoro shouted back as he grabbed his swords.

Both stood forehead to forehead pushing to win the argument by physical force if necessary.

"Whoever gets there first wins. Slow-poke." the swordsman offended the one called Black Leg Sanji. His legs were strong and very fast. The cook could usually handle at least ten or twenty people if he needed to, in a battle. Sanji took offense immediately.

They both growled and grabbed their futons at the same time, running towards the door. They got stuck for a second, shoulder to shoulder before they both ran ahead to go up towards the main mast. They shoved all the way out, running into the walls, scurrying off to get there first. The sound resumed as soon as they were gone. Luffy and Chopper then started to argue over Luffy not taking his cold medicine. It had been the cause of his overly noisy snoring. He was taking antibiotics when Chopper asked Robin and Franky to hold him and shove them down his throat but Luffy hated pills and was being too difficult. They would've had to last for at least two more weeks with his snoring if he wouldn't get treated correctly. That had been the increase in begging on Usopp and Chopper's parts towards Franky. They had begged for almost a week and finally they were about to separate from the noise machine. It would be far more useful on the long run considering that even on a normal week, Luffy would snore their ears out.

Sanji yelled out sweetly – towards Nami - as he and Zoro pushed against each other, shoulder to shoulder, to enter the Crows's nest first. Nami, staring at the two bumbling, fighting idiots, raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to take my watch turn, Sanji-kun?" She asked when she realized she could sleep in her warm bed. She smiled sweetly and wiggled her invisible tail knowing that Sanji would always do anything for her. "I appreciate it, thank you~! I'm off!" Running past the two that had just climbed inside at the same time, she didn't even wait until they rested from all the fighting before she disappeared down the staircase.

"Hwaaaai, Nwami-swan~ Sleep tight~" Sanji waved happily while holding his futon under his left arm.

Zoro threw his on the floor and sat down quietly with a smug look on his face. It was suddenly very quiet.

"What are you looking at me like that for, stupid marimo?" Sanji growled down at him with the cigarrette almost falling from his teeth.

"Just thinking this is the millionth time when Nami disregards and uses you like a tool and you always get nothing in return... Idiot love cook. Guess you have butterflies instead of brains up there. No wonder you're such an airhead when you see a female." Zoro answered with a sneer on his lips. He turned and placed his three loyal swords on the bench next to which he sat his futon.

Before two seconds were over, Sanji threw his own futon at Zoro. He boiled angrily looking down at the swordsman.

"That just proved you have shit for brains, shitty cook." the green haired swordsman added unimpressed as he tossed the other's futon aside.

"Shut the fuck up, swordsman! It's not like you have any brains at all, you fucking weight lifting machine. You're more of a cyborg than Franky is, you probably only have rocks in that damn skull of yours~!"

Zoro eyed him growling before he kicked Sanji in the ankle. The cook had been taken by surprise as he fell down and hit his back on one of the smaller weights in the room. The crow's nest room was also Zoro's training room. Large windows, metal bars, benches on the sides and many different sized weights were easily noticeable around the wide circular room.

"Ittettette..." Sanji yelled out in pain as he tried to stretch his back and get up. He had gone through too many back accidents in the past year, some almost causing permanent damage. This didn't feel good.. at all.

"Oi, shitty cook. Are you dying?" Zoro asked while still resting his arms under his head, still unimpressed.

"I'm.. gonna be.. goddamn.. fine.. but maybe... call.. Chopper.. fucking marimo.." Sanji painfully muttered as breaths came out heavily.

"Lay down on your stomach." the other spit out seemingly like an order. Sanji growled at the man who reheat his back pain with the simplest of moves, annoyed to hell and back.

"Huh? W-why..? just get Chopper.." Sanji asked while gritting his teeth painfully..

"Trust me.. I've had plenty of back problems too.. I know more about fixing them than anyone." Zoro finally got up and waited for Sanji to – reluctantly – sit down on the floor, facing down.

"But.. let me guess.. gonna hurt like hell.. I'm thinking you're doing this to just kill me and get rid of me faster.." the blond laid down with stinging pains in his back. The blond strands spread on the floor as Sanji's head turned to the left side. The cold floor seemed to ease his pain for a second before he felt much too warm again.

Zoro sat down with his right knee on Sanji's right side, while his left knee stayed up for ballance on the other side. He clutched his palms and fingers together and stretched above Sanji until cracks were heard from each one.

"It's going to hurt like a bitch.. but it'll be better than pain killers shoved down your throat for a week." Zoro said with a large smirk on his lips. "And just so you know, I am thoroughly going to enjoy this. A lot." he whispered as he leaned down, his lips close to Sanji's left ear. Sanji grit his teeth, still holding on to the unlit cigarette, almost chopping it with the power of his sheer anguish.

"W-waait.. maybe it's best to get Chopper.." he spoke, changing his mind about letting the rough swordsman fix his back, but Zoro pushed him back down as he tried to get up. The shirt was pulled out from the tight suit pants and pushed aside.

"I suggest you spit out that cigarette before you choke on it.. You're gonna be out of it after I do this." the marimo suggested, much too excited about the pain he was about to inflict.

"Holy f-fuck... W-wait, Zor-..Aaaaaaggghhhh!" Sanji suddenly screamed as Zoro's right forearm slid painfully from his lower half to his scapulae. He figured out which rib was causing the problem to be around the fifth lower rib. He went back and both his palms massaged the area gently.

"Gaahh... that feels so much better.. It didn't hurt that b-bad..." Sanji smirked tiredly yet triumphantly as he savored the gentle massage over and around his nuisance rib. Zoro smirked and leaned down until his lips were much too close to the cook's uncovered ear. Sanji looked up slightly and felt warm due to the hot breaths crushing with cold air in the room.

"Don't call me Marimo again.. fucking love cook." the green haired man whispered gently before drawing his body back. His fingers strongly pushed the painful rib back in its place.

"Gaahaaaaaa~~!" Sanji yeled out in pain as bones were set back in their rightful space, muscles squashed roughly over. The cigarette finally dropped from between his teeth as his mouth opened. The scream resonated in the wide room. The wide, horrified eyes shut immediately as the cook fainted from pain. Sweat streamed down his neck, forehead and back. It glistened brightly on his pale skin as the moon streams flowed into the room.

"Well.. that felt good. I can finally get some god damn rest." Zoro satisfyingly exhaled. He pushed the weight away easily and dragged Sanji on his own futon that he had been laying on earlier. The only blanket in the room was his. Having been used as a pillow rather than a cover, it now switched roles. Zoro threw it on the blond after pulling down the shirt down towards the black suit pants. The rough skin on his fingers felt the smooth one below as he pulled the shirt. He could feel the sweat on the silky skin and his fingered just.. lingered there too much.. A gulp formed in his dry throat as the five digits just rubbed gently across the lines, barely touching the lower back muscles, where the spine met the tail bone.. Long moments passed before the haze in his eyes cleared.

Zoro suddenly jumped up, realizing what he was doing. Another sore gulp formed in his throat as it felt constricted and his chest tightened. He leaned down and furiously spread the blanket over the cook as fast as he could.

He walked as far and fast as he could until his body stood at the other side of the room, facing the window. The sea swayed slightly, but it wasn't as calm as it usually was.. but then again.. neither was he. Closing tired eyes and crossing scared arms, he focused on the movement of the waves until he managed to take control of his heart beat once more. Sanji was not a woman. His mind went in all sorts of directions.

- }:{ -

"_Yo-hoho, yo-hohoho.. yo-hoho, yo-hohoho...__Going to deliver Bink's sake, Following the sea breeze, Riding on the waves, Far across the salty depths, The merry evening sun, Painting circles in the sky, As the birds sing.. yo-hoho.. yo-hohoho... yo-hoho.. yo-hohoho..._"

Brook's voice could be heard resonating clearly on the ship, singing as the happy Luffy cheered on. The violin merrily continued as Usopp and Chopper danced arm in arm, excited that the next day the rooms would be revealed and they would finally get some proper sleep. The girls brought out trays filled with sandwiches and laughed about the merry boys. The sun shined brightly and warmed the ship. Frankly was using one of the swings resting near the main mast while savoring a deeply earned large Cola glass with ice in it.

Despite the ship having gone through a patch of cold air just a few nights before, they had now reached an area where it felt like smoldering summer. That was what Grand Line was like.

- }:{ -

Sanji sluggishly blinked his eyes, waking up to the bright sun flowing through the windows like sea invading a softly colored pearl shell. He hadn't slept this good in forever.. always waking up before everyone to prepare the ingredients so he could just rapidly prepare the recipes during the day.. never being able to sleep in... always turning in late because he'd be up in the galley to clean up for the next day.. washing soft kept towels by hand so he wouldn't damage them in the washing machine.. and so on. Always tired, never showing it but now.. he rested. He had actually slept.. it felt amazing.. until suddenly it dawned on him. It was noon outside seeing as how the sun warmed the ship so easily. He hadn't prepared breakfast for everyone. He panicked.

He jumped out of the futon, pushing the warm blanket aside and stood up ready to go down the staircase. He stopped.

_'Pain.. there is no pain...'_ realizing that, he immediately thought back to the times when he would be in the infirmary for days or weeks with Chopper shoving treatment down his throat.. painful massages many times a day.. and no smoking.. that was the worst.. Now, there was nothing. He felt like new.

_'For fuck's sake.. that jackass marimo knew how to do it and he let me go through all that crap each time?!' _Sanji boiled but paused before realizing once more just how good and rested he felt. _'...but God.. it feels amazing..'_ he wiggled his body trying to see if it hurt in any way. Jumping down on his hands, he twisted his waist and legs in the air doing one of his normal attacks to see if it was for real..

_'Holy fuck.. god damn, marimo.. you have got some good hands..'_ Sanji thought before breakfast thoughts resumed in his mind. He opened a window towards the deck and looked down, hearing the commotion of the merry crew.

"Morning, Nami-swan, Robin-chwan~!" he greeted happily like always, his hair being ruffled by the soft, hot breeze at the high altitude.

"Hey, Sanji-kun~!" the girls smiled and waved.

"Oyyyy, Sanji! I'm huungryyyy! I want meat! Meat!" Luffy yelled out, happy to see Sanji come down the staircase.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up? I should have prepared beautifully arranged, delicious breakfast and lunch for the beautiful ladies.. ah, and maybe some scraps for you too, of course." Sanji teased the boys who made faces at him.

"Swordsman-san told us you had a back accident last night and were too tired to wake up. Reindeer-san gave you a look-over in the morning and you were in top shape but you just wouldn't wake up no matter how loud Luffy was.. so everyone let you sleep in to rest enough. Feeling better, Cook-san?" Robin replied with a smile on her face, elegantly holding a wine glass in between her fingers.

"Yeah, much better.. thank you so much for worrying about me, beautiful Robin-chwan~~ The prince will now make something delicious for everyone~" Sanji happily wiggled with heart shaped eyes.

"The rest ate, Saaaanjiiiiii, I want meatttttttttttt! Prepare meat on the bone for me~~!" Luffy cried out miserably hungry -just like always, like a phrase embedded in his brain- as tears streamed down his face, clogging his nose even more than the cold he already had. The cook looked at the large sandwich tray and the girls nodded in agreement. Usopp and Chopper were now wolfing down the remaining sandwiches along with Brook who took a break from singing to greet Sanji. Zoro was snoozing under the tall orange trees, in the shadow, up on the front deck, hidden away. Sanji slithered away ecstatically towards the kitchen. He saw Zoro's legs crossed, laid out in between the shades. Looking up, Brook was standing with his violin, right in front of the moss-head. Zoro had his back towards the main deck. Sun shined on the grass covering the deck and into Sanji's eyes. He covered them and stopped for a second to look up before entering the area under the musician and .. him.

A smile tore at the corner of the swordsman's lips, unwillingly. In a mere second, it turned downwards, remembering the lingering touches that had slipped away from his will. The smooth skin.. pale.. soft.. tender.. sharp.. He pushed his knuckles into his forehead before the thoughts continued.

- }:{ -

Diner time was about the only time Franky was around after that, working diligently on the modified rooms. The boys were happy when he announced the rooms would be revealed in the following evening.

Zoro quietly shared the Crow's nest with Sanji and soon Usopp and Chopper had joined, not handling the awful snoring anymore. Large, red, puffy eyes were the usual these days. They forced Sanji to play cards before sleep but the marimo stood still and quiet in his own section.

Sanji tried to insult him like usual but Zoro didn't reply, just pointed his seethed sword at his chest. For some reason, it didn't feel normal.

- }:{ -

Sanji's mind was replaying a dream in his mind.. rough, strong fingers gently touching his back.. caressing where there was no wound.. gentle without reason.. he kept waking up during the two next nights as Franky had announced it would be more fun to showcase the rooms in the morning with natural light. The two nights felt like a month. Waking up tens of times as the images replayed the touches.. It felt exhausting.. and menacingly creating weird emotions along with it.

- }:{ -

"So, Franky said that we're going to have like.. 3 new rooms?" Luffy stated questioningly, turning his head to the left side, staring at the paper on the mast. ""Huh... so.. who is gonna sleep where?" A stupid expression sat on his face as he forced his mind to think, hands crossed against his chest.

"Unnghh... I wanna bunk with Usopp captain~!" Chopper raised his left huf. Usopp crossed his arms and nodded in agreement. They had become good friends and Chopper believed most of his amazing, made-up stories.

"Franky-kun sleeps like a rock.. - in this case, metal -.. he said he has no problem with the snoring or any sounds at night." Brook pointed out child-like. "And neither do I, I sleep like a bone~!" he said seriously with empty eye sockets looming in over the others. His expressions changed to laughter a second later "And my ears are not bothered by the sounds during the night either, because I have no ears~~! Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho~~" the merry skeleton joked and laughed out loud as cheerful as one child could be. Everyone laughed.

"So, I can sleep with Franky and Brook in one room." Luffy counted on his left hand fingers. "Usopp and Chopper in one room and Sanji and Zoro in one room.. Yeah, that works!" he stated relieved that he would not be sleeping alone in one room. It would make partying at night more difficult.

- }:{ -

"Eeeehhhhh?!" Sanji screamed during the dinner as everyone else had told him the roommate he would be bunking with. Zoro sighed and put another potato in his mouth.

"What do you mean i have to sleep in the same room as HIM?! HIM of all people?!" the cook tore their ears out with his yells. Everyone cringed. He paused to apologize to the ladies for being inelegant and continued towards Luffy. Pointing at Zoro, he angrily spouted his disappointment and demanded a change.

"You guys always fight. Maybe this will help you both get along better. Please leave it like that, San~ji~kun~ " Nami manipulated Sanji easily, tired of his complaining. She blinked her eyes sweetly like she would always when she wanted something. Luffy smiled widely and nodded.

"B-b-but, Nami-san~~" he pleaded disappointedly with large eyes. An unlit cigarette squashed inside his teeth as he chomped down on it. Zoro continued eating without minding him at all. He had done that for the past few days, ignoring Sanji completely.

"Let's eat~~!" Luffy yelled out and when Sanji stopped complaining and walked away, everyone looked down to continue eating their portions. Almost all the meat had been robbed from their plates. The yelling continued as everyone fought for the last few pieces of meat. Luffy's big wide, stretched face was to blame. Everyone punched him in the head as he happily chewed on the largest pieces of meat.

- }:{ -

"Don't you have a problem with the room's set up, marimo?" Sanji asked as he walked closer to the swordsman staring out of the Crow's nest windows. Zoro took a small look to his left side where the blond stood and returned to watch the sea. Complete silence. It was dark. The only sounds were Chopper and Usopp's soft snoring in the other side of the room.

"Oy, fucker. Stop ignoring me, shithead marimo!" the cook yelled and kicked Zoro with his right leg. The kick landed on Zoro's left palm as he defended his hip.

"Fuck off." Zoro said impatiently and pushed the leg back. Sanji took a step back and growled all the way to the futons, pissed off. He had enough of being ignored. He had a plan though.. the plan to take over every inch of space in the room until Zoro would have no option but to notice and reply to him. Ignoring wasn't going to last for long. If fighting was the only option to not be ignored, then for fuck's sake, he would fight.

- }:{ -

"Oh, man, I can't wait!" Luffy smiled widely, waiting for the curtain to drop in front of the newly modified space. Franky had literally put up a large curtain in front of the men's quarters. Once a big room with 6 hammocks in it, now would be turned into 3 smaller rooms with a small playing area towards the former doors.

The girls also joined to see the new rooms and discussed on the possibilities on how it would look. The entire group waited in front of the grey curtain. Zoro stood in the back corner, leaning on the wooden wall, with his arms crossed. Sanji joined the girls to serve them snacks while waiting for the past five minutes. Usopp and Chopper had happiness written all over their faces.

Franky slipped out from behind the corner curtain and coughed. Their attention moved to him.

"Are you ready to see my new masterpiece design?" he grinned widely and stood proud with hands on his hips. Everyone cheered loudly. Franky started counting from ten to zero. The curtain fell.

New shining wooden doors lined up, three in a row. Two smaller rooms were on the left and right sides and one larger one in the center.

"Now, guys, before you say anything and go in... I want to let you know that the rooms are sound proof. Since ya'll wanted to sleep restfully, i made sure i added that function in the walls. There are speakers in all rooms though, linked up to the Crow's nest microphone so if anything happens, we'll all know about it right away!"

"That sounds great!" Usopp, Chopper and Luffy danced shoulder to shoulder, excitedly.

"Okay, so let's have a tour of the center room first!" the half-cyborg announced with a large, proud smile. Everyone squeezed in a row to see the biggest of the rooms. The walls were a light brown Adam wood like the material of the rest of the ship. They had been storing supplies of wood in the lowest deck for any repairs or improvements. The beds were not one over the other anymore. Two of the beds were one across the other and one was at the end of the room. They were embedded in the walls with storing space over each one, at the same height a bunk bed would be at. The beds had the futons, blankets and pillows already placed neatly. Detailing was one of Franky's favorite parts. Decorations were neatly hanging on the walls. The final bed seemed to be Luffy's – since it had his favorite yellow and red lines blanket there, similar to his straw hat colors. Franky's bed had light blue and red colors – with flower pattens - while Brook's colors were blue and mustard yellow – with star patterns.

"Waah, this looks amazing, Franky!" Nami congratulated him as she touched the wall decorations. There were small half barrels sticking out of the wall, a sword crossing a smaller anchor, and even a support for a den den mushi phone.

"Guys, look at this~!" Luffy said as he pushed his bed up in the wall.

"A desk!" There's a desk under the bed~!" Chopper shouted excitedly. Everyone talked about the wonders of hidden spaces Franky had created, such as closets under and around the bed, decorations on open storage spaces above the beds and so on. The beds across each other seemed small until Franky asked Brook to pull his towards the center walk-way. The bed became wider. The others stepped back and Franky opened his as well. The beds were inches apart but the space that had been created for restful nights, it was amazing. There was a large window above Luffy's bed that let a lot of bright light shine down into the room. As it was morning, the room shined beautifully, looking more spacious than it actually was.

Everyone was extremely impressed with the use of space, colors and ideas that Franky had come up with. Even the girls were considering new additions – such as closets – in their rooms seeing how clean and perfect it seemed.

Sanji liked the room enough to forget who he was bunking with. Zoro had also been impressed, despite trying to not be overly excited about it. He kept quiet until the others walked to Usopp's and Chopper's room in the left side. The room had been similarly constructed except it was slightly smaller and more accessories and supports for medical and sniping tools on the walls. A two story desk was at the end of the long room, one small chair for Chopper to sit up top while Usopp's was on the lower base. There was a small staircase just perfect for the devil fruit reindeer leading up to the desk on the side as well. A large window stood behind his wall supported desk and allowed light to come in for both of them. They were ecstatic, especially when the beds rolled out to expand just like Franky's and Brook's beds. Despite the fact that they almost united when laid out, they were happy. They had a ton of space to stretch out when sleeping.

"I can't believe how genius you are, Franky! You are fucking amazing!" The reindeer doctor appreciated and thanked the engineer while admiring the set of doctor tools above his bed, next to some fun decorations – such as flower vase and colorful glass marbles in transparent bowls stuck on the wood to not fall in case the ship rocked too much. Franky hadn't forgotten about the messy waves and had assured everything stood perfectly where they were placed.

The blankets were colorful and comfortable on both beds. The two happy straw hats jumped on the beds and checked out each little storage space around the beds.

"Now, all you need is to bring in your clothes and stuff, and you're set. I am AWE-SOME! Right, riighttt?" Franky posed happily. With tears in their eyes, the boys thanked him and hugged him tight before checking out their new room some more.

"Let's see the last room too, Franky-kun" Robin added when Franky wouldn't stop posing proudly. He turned around and led them to door number 3.

Sanji and Zoro were pushed by the girls, to the front. Sanji rolled his eyes seeing Zoro looking all bored. It just pissed him off. Despite what he thought, Zoro was actually very impressed with Franky's work. It wasn't something he could do and that wasn't something he would admit lightly to.

"Ready, men?!" Franky shouted excitedly, with the biggest of grins on his face. Almost everyone cheered. Sanji smiled and widened his eyes, expectantly, and sort of excited. He liked newly furnished spaces, clean and clear just like he liked his kitchen.

"Ready." They both answered seeing as how Franky was actually waiting for a response. The door opened, like all the rest, towards the outside. Everyone pushed forward with Franky first.

The room was very similar to Chopper and Usopp's, just slightly darker toned wood. What Zoro assumed was his bed, looked just like he wanted it to. The sheeting was normal, just a thick, warm brown blanket with a white pillow. Sanji drooled at his blanket when he saw that it was a very pearl-like grey with softly red heart patterns. Like all the rest of the pillows, his was white as well.

At the end of the long room there was a tall desk with small cabinets over the writing space. Sanji's recipe books were placed there standing diagonally and neatly, heart patterns and small pictures of hot women on the covers. A den-den mushi rested next to a feather pen holder and a ink bottle. Zoro's three swords – that had been borrowed (very reluctantly on Zoro's part) by Franky – were placed perfectly on Sanji's left side of the room so Zoro could see them from his bed. Their decorations were simple, mostly flowers, recipe books and small sword cleaning oils and sheets.

"I like it. Thanks." Zoro said as he walked towards Franky. Everyone got caught by surprise at him actually liking the small, long room, but it ended with everyone happy.

"Hnnn.. I love it.. I'd love it even more if I had A-NO-THER bunkmate.." Sanji growled as Zoro ignored him and everyone and just sat on the narrow bed. He didn't bother to extend it seeing as Sanji was standing in the way. He sat on his right elbow and looked around, ignoring Sanji's growls.

"Glad you like it, guys!" Franky posed again as he was a dart in the evening air and someone would take a picture. The girls left a few minutes later with Franky, congratulating him with the job well done. He had been so proud that even his electric blue hair stood up sharper.

Everyone dispersed to their rooms to check them out in more detail and rearrange their clothes. Their old room had metal closets for each man but now they had closets to use so everyone worked on using the space as best as they could. Franky had managed to create more space than they needed though, and they were happy. Luffy was happy as well since Franky had turned the large space in between the bar area and the men's quarters into a play room for cards and such, right below the main deck, one floor under the girl's room - which was placed across the kitchen area. Though, usually, they would also play in the aquarium and bar room.

Sanji left for a few minutes to bring his own neatly packaged clothes from the room outside. When he came back, he placed his things on the bed and

sat down. He looked at the large window on the upper wall, at the end and opened his smokes pack. He crossed his legs and knocked the pack on the bottom of his left palm until a cigarette came out. Zoro was already with his eyes closed and his arms crossed under his head.

"Stupid Marimo." the blond muttered before he took another deep inhale of smoke in his lungs, staring at Zoro.

"Shitty cook." a mumbled reply came from the swordsman. Sanji smirked. He was finally not ignored, even if it was just for a second.

- }:{ -

The rest of the day went by fast. Everyone was running around to arrange their rooms with their clothes and personal items. Well, except Luffy who had his clothes just sprawled all over his bed.

During both lunch and dinner, they had all talked about Franky's work and how happy everyone was with it. Robin had sneaked off with Nami at the end, considering improvements to their own rooms in the future.

Afterwards, everyone spread out to their usual duties. Nami was in the navigator's room studying books and working on maps. Robin was on the deck, reading a book that Nami had given her, about the history of Grand Line. Brook was watching Usopp build his glue-pepper pellets and Chopper was studying a new medicine book acquired on the last island. They had about two months before they would reach the next island so they had stopped two weeks before to shop for all sorts of supplies: food ingredients, nails, paint, bed covers to prepare for any cold air areas if the need arised, and so on. That was when Luffy had caught a cold. It had been a winter island and he had worn summer clothes like usual, despite everyone advising warmer wear.

- }:{ -

As late evening came, around ten o'clock, everyone started to play. It went on until two o'clock at night. Brook went to fulfil his duty as watch in the Crow's nest and the others either fell asleep in the aquarium and bar area or scurried off to their rooms. Soon, it became silent. Brook's voice was softly heard in the microphone from the watch tower, resonating through the small speakers in the rooms. Sanji closed the door to his empty room and turned the speaker volume lower. He had been considering to mess up Zoro's side of the room but if the asshole didn't clean it afterwards, he'd be stuck cleaning it up. He hated to sleep in a messy room.

The other reason was that Franky had created so much room with hidden cabinets that there wouldn't be any excuse to put his stuff in Zoro's compartments as well, even if it was just to bug the hell out of him. The swordsman didn't have that many clothes either, so it was just no way his earlier plan would've worked, he realized.

"For fuck's sake.. I'm obsessing.." Sanji muttered out loud and bit on his cigarette, smashing it between his teeth. He observed the bed. It was made out of panels that rolled half under the bed, then extended to double, almost triple size once pulled out. "Genius." Liking how he could use the bed as a couch if he wanted more space, he was grateful for the cyborg's ingenuity.

Taking off his black jacket, Sanji neatly placed it up on the door's hangers. Remaining in his white striped shirt, he pulled it out of his suit pants. He always felt better after a shower. Opening the cabinet to the left side of the bed, the one closest to the door, he picked up a pair of shorts and a white cotton tee shirt. Grabbing a towel from the cabinet under the bed, he neatly stacked it over the clothes and walked towards the bathroom above the main deck.

Climbing up the narrow staircase, he reached the small room with the sink. He saw there was someone inside already, Zoro. His clean clothes had been messily thrown over the washing machine across the sink. He placed his there as well and dropped his shirt in the laundry basket resting near the machine. The bathhouse was usually shared by the men of the ship, being larger than the sink room where the staircase went down through the floor.

Wrapping the towel around his waist, he grabbed the handle of the door in the right side of the sink and walked inside. Walking through the small corner and turning to the right, his feet stepped on the cold, refreshing marble floor. The room was filled with steam which only rushed out through the small window behind the large bath tub.

Usually, it was crowded but everyone had fallen asleep either drunk or tired due to Luffy. It was too quiet compared to the usual. Sanji ignored Zoro who was resting with his arms on the tub and head laid back. He sat down on a small chair in front of the shower area, in front of the tub.

The swordsman opened his eyes slightly and noticed the thinly athletic male turn on the shower. He would've known it was him without even looking. The smell of tobacco that the cook was always wrapped in, was a dead give-away. Zoro was used to it. He didn't like it too much. It tempted him but he fought his urge of trying out a cigarette each time he saw the blond smugly light them up.

Filled with images of the blond's back enough as it was, like a short handed obsession that one could barely hold in his trembling chest, Zoro sunk his body under the warm water. Sanji turned around at the sudden splash and stared for a moment. For some reason, Zoro just pissed him off for the past few days, even more than usual. Usually, it would be acceptable. Now, ignoring the cook.. helping him out for nothing in return a few nights ago.. though he might have just felt guilty he had caused Sanji to fall, the blond thought.. and all weird of vibes he sent off menacingly.. Sanji was just too pissed off.. being just in his mind or not.

Sanji ducked his head under the shower before placing it back on the wall and scrubbing at his body. Images of hands gently caressing his lower back muscles rushed and invaded his mind as he scrubbed in the same area. It made him pause. Had it not been just hallucination caused by pain, what else could it have been? There's no way Zoro would ever react like that to him, no matter what.. well, there was just simply no reason for that, he thought. He almost convinced himself before the swordsman pushed out of the water and inhaled steamy air in his freshly relaxed lungs. Sanji looked in the small mirror under the shower hanger, in front of his face. The green haired male was combing a hand through his spiky hair. Gulping, he turned and looked down, instantly killing his immensely insane thoughts.

Zoro stood up and grabbed his own green towel from the hanger across the bath tub. He slowly wrapped it around his lower waist and walked towards the door. The steps resonated in the large bath house.

The blond cook breathed out relieved. For what reason though, he didn't know either.

- }:{ -

As Sanji stepped into their new room, he noticed the swordsman had already expended his bed and was cleaning his swords with a thin yellow, soft reel cloth, having already added the light coat of oil. The sword beautifully glistened in the light of the bright moon and candle next to Zoro.

Sanji disturbed the beautiful lighting by simply turning on the lightbulb Franky had installed in the ceiling by pulling the small string near the door.

Zoro grit his teeth but kept silent. He raised his sword in front of himself and looked along the blade for spots where the oil wasn't properly wiped. He always took care to not leave fingerprints on his swords. If he would leave salty sweat on the swords, they would eventually rust.. For such reasons, he regularly cleaned his swords with lemon juice or special oils. They wouldn't be anything but new for as long as he would have them.

Making sure it was perfectly taken care of, Zoro pushed it back in the sheathed and got up from the bed. He gently placed it on the wall support next to the other two freshly cleaned katanas. Ignoring Sanji, he turned back to his bed and while standing, he took the candle and blew it out. Neatly, he pushed it in the shelf above the bed along with his new reel cloth and oil bottle.

The marimo was now wearing a wide white shirt with three buttons open, similar to one of his fighting outfits. He pushed it off and threw it on the desk chair further from his bed and walked towards the bed. Now only wearing some wide, dark cotton shorts, he sat down and placed his hands behind his head like usual.

Sanji decided two could play that game.. or at least, try. He ignored Zoro and went to open the window above the desk. Fresh sea air rushed in as soon as he cracked it open. Walking back to his own bed, the blond pulled out his own bed and bumped Zoro's in the process. The other opened his eyes but closed them back again. Sanji boiled. He couldn't stand the silence anymore.. so after he properly and neatly laid out his bed, he kicked Zoro's.. again.. and again.

"What the fuck's wrong with you, Marimo? Why are you ignoring me, fucking dipshit?!" he yelled out loud, anger taking the worst of him out on Zoro. The swordsman ignored him despite the bumps. Sanji got even more pissed off, eyeing the other male like that. First he had been ignored. Second, he had been remembering god damn hallucinations or dream about the swordsman, over and over.. then silence.. IT WAS ENOUGH, Sanji decided fervently. Ever since they had known each other, they had physically fought for the most trivial things, as real comrades, disregarding forgiveness and blame all at once. This time, it felt different. Sanji needed to act. Make him react like usually, he thought. The desire of seeing the other man react was crushing the will to leave him alone.

Zoro didn't do anything in return, he simply slightly smirked at the other's annoyance. He kept his eyes closed. Sanji lift up his right leg and shot it down towards Zoro's stomach. The other's eyes widened at the impact. He grabbed Sanjí's leg and threw him in the wall where the cook's bed was. It wasn't more than two seconds before Zoro jumped down and over to Sanji, grabbing him by the thoat. They were face to face now. Sanji smirked satisfied.

"Thought you could ignore me, huh.. I win, jackass!" he muttered towards Zoro who's face was a mere inch away, their noses almost touching. Zoro's face boiled with anger.

"What's your problem, shitty cook? Want me to return your ribs to the state they were in a few nights ago?" Zoro asked smugly as he boiled, an evil looking smirk curled on his lips, teeth gritting against each other. "I wouldn't be so gentle this time."

Sanji's eyes slightly widened. "Hah.." he breathed out heavily.. "You don't even know the meaning of gentle, marimo.." he struggled to talk as Zoro's hand pushed harder against the blond's throat. "..except maybe for your damn swords.."

Zoro's eyes focused hard on the lips that uttered the offensive words and a rough fist went in the blond's stomach while the right grip squished harder on the blond's skin. Sanji smirked at the wordless reply and looked up through the still wet strands of hair as they stuck to his forehead messily.

"I assure you I have no problem with being violent, nor do I have problems showing how gentle I can be. However, it's not the gentle side of me that you wish to see daily. You provoke me, you taunt and you confuse.. You are both equally damaged but, at least I have no problems showing both shades of me." Zoro spoke angrily, standing as close as he could, his moving lips touching the other's open lips as words rolled out with heat and roughness mingled together. Sanji's wide eyes focused on the intense stare making him feel burnt deep in his chest. His breathing became heavy and rare, but his chest could focus merely on the lips almost touching his.

"I can read you like a book and as interesting as you may be, I have no problems either cutting you or gliding my lips across your skin." With a sharp press on the other's throat, Zoro released the grip and stood up facing Sanji. The cook looked ahead of him, unable to look up.

"I have no problems speaking my mind either. You're an open book to me. You've been obsessing for days. I suggest you stop yourself soon." he spoke smugly with a serious expression on his face as he looked down upon the cook's smaller frame. Disheveled and ruffled, hurt and tired, Sanji's skin paled under the moonlight, cold shower water dripping from all his strands of hair.

"Or else..?" Sanji managed to force himself speak despite his throat hurting so. He looked down and focused on breathing, afraid of looking up.

"Or else you will break and it will be at my hands. And I would thoroughly enjoy it.." Zoro replied carelessly.

"Why.." the blond tried to ask but stopped himself immediately. The other smirked with an evil and yet desperately burning glint in his eyes.

"Because as much as you've obsessed.. I've obsessed much more." Cold, honest words escaped the usually tight lipped swordsman.

Sanji looked up with a different kind of surprise and fear in his eyes. Trembling eyes stared at the tall, muscled swordsman. Silence fell in between until Sanji gulped and rushed words fell from between his lips.

"We've fought daily for almost a year.. What makes it this time any different?" he asked, his chest tightening at his own thoughts laid out.

"It started with gentle." Zoro admitted, without any more information. The cook understood when caressing sensations slipped back in his mind. The obsessing dreams had not been false, created by needs of physical release. They had gushed out from real memories, as hazy as they may be.

The taller male walked out before Sanji could speak any other words. The door slammed. Sanji stood with his right leg stretched out and with his left elbow supported by his bent knee. He laid his left cheek on his arm. Wet strands of hair fell across his eyes, and the moonlight shone on his blue irises, like gems in the night.

For the first time, he didn't feel like he wanted to smoke.

The tension in his chest, unknown to him just yet, wanted to work against his mind. If it eventually did, it would be far worse than another person betraying a dear friend. His own body betraying him.. it cruelly longed for the words and caresses of a terrifyingly mysterious man. The silence in the room made him feel like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. Shallow breaths barely escaped his lips.

- }:{ -

Morning came and Sanji's tired eyes stared at the wall behind his bed. He rested on his right side, his face almost completely hidden in the pillow and body covered with the heart patterned sheets.

During the night, Zoro had returned an hour later. Sanji had pretended to sleep, unable to speak or question, unable to be honest or even lie. The other man was aware that he was pretending. His breaths were shallow and too focused for a sleeping person. He continued to obsess. Sighing, he went to sleep and ignored him again.

After a long few hours, Sanji's nervously tensed body had finally relaxed enough to sleep.

- }:{ -

Zoro dreamed. Images of tender skin under his rough palms ran through his mind. Nails digging down in the pale, softly cared for skin of the blond cook. His teeth biting the neatly trained thighs that could knock a person out with a single move. His legs holding the other tightly, forbidding him to breathe and move away from him. Seeing the smaller man's open mouth breathe out heavily as his constricting chest fought to reach out for more of the swordsman. Offering him more than he had offered anyone.. ever.. gentle and violent at the same measure. A rough love that stretched beyond tight grips and went into caressing.. caressing those wet lips with the tips of his battered fingers.. Looking down at him as he pressed further. Moans of pain and pleasure mingling so much that made him feel like the whole world could hear.

He felt himself dream. He knew it wasn't real. He obsessed. They menacingly plotted against him. His own body and his own mind betrayed him.. so much that it forced him into brutal honestly. The inability of bearing such heavy thoughts crushed him under it all.

- }:{ -

"Sanji-kun, are you feeling well?" Nami asked Sanji when he drifted across the kitchen, placing down plates with wine in them. The larger glasses had salads in them. Soup had been poured into large salad bowls. She looked towards Chopper who seemed just as worried.

Luffy and Usopp were having a ball though, they liked the new strange arrangement. Franky was strangely examining the wine plates before pushing them aside and digging in the salad. Robin and Brook were also enjoying the new strange way of serving food. Nami looked annoyed at how much Luffy and Usopp were enjoying it. She punched them both in the temple but at least they went down laughing.

Zoro was on watch so fortunately Sanji escaped the room being filled with tension. He didn't even turn around at Nami's question. Standing with his back against everyone, he waved sluggishly and reassured Nami. Despite his weak reassurances, everyone could tell Sanji was tired. Dark circles rested under his eyes and a dark aura wrapped around him protectively.

"I think mister swordsman and cook-san didn't get along so well on their first night together." Robin whispered towards Nami. Sanji turned around rapidly, looking dark and menacingly towards everyone.

"L-lets just say.. it was a looong night.." Wide tired eyes loomed over everyone. The room felt darker for a few moments.

The door opened, disturbing the tension. Everyone looked before returning to eating. Luffy had the habit of always emptying their plates, stretching his mouth until it looked like twenty people were eating at the same time.

Zoro silently walked towards the counter and grabbed a plate. He took a clasping tool and set some meat and salad on it. Nobody said anything as he walked towards a fridge and grabbed a bottle of sake. Sanji focused on setting more food on the table. The crew stared between the two awkward silent men. They all felt the tension in the room. Luffy focused on eating more than on the two, chewing on two large pieces of meat on the bone.

After he turned around and saw everyone staring, he glared. They all pretended to eat. The swordsman walked out with the plate. He returned to the Crow's nest for his watch turn and maybe to lift a few thousands of pounds worth in weights, the usual..

Sanji breathed relieved when the galley returned to its cheerful noisy self. He went back towards the oven and checked on his later-to-be-served vanilla cake. He bent his knees and leaned down. Hands placed on the oven handle, he stared in and remembered. Moments became minutes as eyes became hazy, memories flooding his chest and making him feel delirious with racing heartbeats.

- }:{ -

Zoro ate in the watch tower of the ship, in the Crow's nest. There was nothing in sight. The plate rested by his right side, on the long circular bench. Silently, he chewed on half a piece of dragatti meat. He threw half of it back on the plate and wiped his mouth with the back of his palm. It was going to be a long week.

He struggled to not think of the blond cook who unknowingly taunted his mind. If it was willingly or unwillingly done, he didn't care. All he cared about was that he was being taunted and tormented. Never would he have thought that a man would cause him to boil so. Anger and lust, all wrapped together like a neatly gift.

Images rushed repeatedly into the back of his mind, no matter how much he despised the idea that he wanted the other man. He wanted to touch and caress. He wanted to linger and absorb. He wanted to hold and to hurt.

Gulping, he leaned down until his elbows rested on his knees. Palms engulfed his face as he pushed down angrily. Growling, he jumped up and stomped directly towards the other side of the room. He had asked Franky to bring him some supplies to build himself a Salmon Ladder. It was a great instrument for strength training and Zoro needed anything to keep his mind off the stressful nuisance at the back of his mind.

The swordsman was not good with building but Franky had given him tips when Zoro expressed the wish to build it himself. Distractions felt welcomed. Anything that worked.. Franky, however, had insisted to at least build them from steel and the swordsman would just need to put it together. So he did.

He nailed down two supports in the floor and set the two main pieces of steel. With mouth full of screws and a screwdriver rattling snake, he mounted the pins on each of the main supports as he climbed higher and higher. When he finished, he jumped down from the chair he had earlier dragged in to reach high enough.

After checking the scopes in all sides of the circular room and made sure the ship was still alone in the area, he picked up the soon-to-be-used-and-abused horizontal bar.

Clutching the cold steel bar in both his hands as they turned with palms towards his chest, he sat between the two tall steel bars. He placed the bar on the lowest pair of pins. Focused, he turned his palms and started to throw the bar one pair of pins at a time.. His body supported on only his hands felt stressful good, his forearms and clavicle area tensing the most with each jump. The normal pain of training was more than welcomed as his mind emptied and he could only focus on the salmon ladder.

- }:{ -

Evening came. Chopper took his turn in the Crow's nest. He played a music dial into the microphone resonating through the ship stereos.A song called 'Devil's thunder' played through the dial the reindeer had purchased on the latest island. The singer was a beautiful mermaid over thirty years old who had moved to the mainland once she had gotten her legs. The reindeer had really liked the voice and her story. Sanji had drawn Chopper's focus on the dial picture in one of the stores. Voice resonating beautifully through the ship, it calmed the Thousand Sunny as it sailed towards the sunset.

Zoro had missed dinner, using being tired as an excuse to have nobody question if he was hungry, and just be left alone. He had taken a fast shower to warm his tense muscles, as well as his sore scar. The scar that continued towards his shoulder to his hip, diagonally, had started to hurt after a few hours of work on the salmon ladder. The new exercise tool was taking a well appreciated toll. It kept his mind off unnecessary obsessing.

- }:{ -

When Sanji tiredly turned in to sleep after a long day in his normally gratifying kitchen, Zoro was sleeping. Sprawled all over the bed, face down, his breathing filled the room almost rhythmically to the song played over and over in the stereo. His whole body moved with each soft breath. Sanji stared over his shoulder. Without realizing, he stared for a minute. Gulping and biting his lower lip, Sanji turned back to laying out his bed.

The room was just barely as wide as two beds one across the other, meeting, only separated for a few mere inches. Sanji carefully set his blanket over the laid out bed.

Zoro's left hand was hanging down from his own bed. Thankfully, pulling out the bed didn't wake the green haired swordsman. The trained, large arm occupied the small space in between the beds. Sanji didn't care they were so close, he was just grateful not to need to deal with the roughly woken up man and more tension. Out of everyone, Zoro had had the least sleep in the past week and a half. The cook realized he must have been tired, finally getting some good rest. Though why he even cared, wasn't something he knew. They were nakama though. He blamed it on that reason only.

He left the room forgetting his changing clothes, hurrying to refresh himself with a luke warm shower. Franky, Usopp and Luffy had already been in the large bathhouse and they had welcomed Sanji to crack jokes to relieve some tiredness before turning in to bed themselves. The blond finally relieved some tension in their company.

- }:{ -

Around one o'clock in the morning, Sanji finally turned in. A warm shower had made him feel a little bit less tired. His eyes still barely remained open as he climbed down the staircase below the deck. The light was weak – only coming from the moon outside, through small round windows on the sides of the ship – on the hallway that lead to the men's quarters so he mumbled on towards the room, through the dark.

Water still dripped on him as he walked in the narrow, long room, only a medium sized towel wrapping around his waist. Sanji looked towards the bed and eyed down the swordsman. Gritting his teeth, he considered kicking him awake but fought the urge to do so. He was too tired to face the growling marimo. It was too late in the night.

Sanji glared down at the man who had somehow moved and ended up with his legs on his own bed, sprawled over almost the entire bed. The head and hands were also somehow hidden under the pillow on the other bed – Sanji's, blankets tussled together and shoved aside. His shirt has also been tossed to the floor, remaining only in dark green boxer shorts. Facing down, head under the pillow and hands over and around.. sprawled in all directions.. taking up more than half of both beds.. it was a funny and irritating image all in one.

Sanji sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He seriously didn't want to wake him up. All he wanted was to sleep after a crappy week.

Turning to his left side, he opened the cabinets and searched for a tee shirt and shorts so he could finally change. Checking again that the marimo's head was under the pillow (Sanji's pillow), he unwrapped his towel and wiped his arms and shoulders. Smudging it through his head and the rest of the body, he finally felt dry enough. Quietly and tiredly, he dressed in the new red shirt and blue shorts.

The challenge now was to somehow push the other man enough to make room for himself. He stretched out his right leg and pushed on Zoro's left knee, straightening the man's leg and moving it further. The man shifted until his head came from under the pillow and his face turned towards the door and the blond.

Sanji glared and grit his teeth. He needed a goddamn smoke, he thought.. Sighing, he slowly pushed the man's left arm more towards his body and created more space. Leaning down towards Zoro's bed in the right side, Sanji grabbed the swordsman's pillow and tossed it down in the left side as far as he could from Zoro.

Leaving almost half a meter between them, Sanji slowly sat his back down on the small pillow. He inhaled a large rush of fresh air coming from the open window at the end of the narrow room.

He looked up towards the window. The moon was shining beautifully. He appreciated romantic things such as the Diamant shine of the beautifully perfect full moon. As his eyes returned to the room, his eyes fell over Zoro's sleeping face. The man could be a monster on the battle field but he looked so quiet and peaceful when he slept. Somehow, it disturbed Sanji when he caught himself staring at the light hitting the tanned tension of muscles.

Sanji gulped loudly. His throat made his chest feel hard and heavy, but before long, his stomach was invaded by rumbling sounds of nervousness.

_'For fuck's sake... What the hell..'_ Sanji mentally cursed at himself. He punched his fists into the soft pillow under his head and breathed out angrily with an almost inaudible growl. He felt like screaming and punching into the other. Staring at the ceiling, Sanji rubbed his forehead and tried to calm himself enough to sleep.

"Are you going to stop fidgeting soon?" Zoro's slightly muffled voice caught him by surprise, half his face pushing down into Sanji's larger pillow.

The blond swallowed dry and his heart felt compelled by the tension rush, to beat faster and cause his chest to tighten as he turned his head to the left side. Zoro glared at him, half-asleep. Sanji took the smaller pillow under his head and smashed it onto Zoro's face.

"Oh shut up, stupid marimo. You took over half of my bed god knows how and now you're the one complaining?" the angry, loud words rushed out from between his lips. The other smugly smirked and laughed. Sanji's face betrayed him, the feelings of anger and nervousness mixed on his face.

Zoro raised himself on his elbow and closed in the distance between them. Time felt to disappear out of the equation and slow motion kicked in between the loudly beating chests. Sanji couldn't order his body to move despite his tries. Frozen in place, eyes almost wet at the tension invading his body, he tried to not let his heart crack with each hammer pounding down in his ears.

The swordsman leaned in until his face was a slight distance away from Sanji. The blond's wide eye closed tight. His ears pounded heavily, resonating from his constricted chest.

Zoro's smirk increased as he grabbed the pillow thrown earlier and shoved it into Sanji's face. It hadn't been what Sanji was expecting. At all. He breathed relieved like for the first time as Zoro went back where he had slept earlier and turned around. With his left arm under the pillow, he turned his face towards the window and his back to the blond chef.

Sanji's body devoid of power simply fell back onto his back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Fucking marimo." he cursed loudly.

"Go to sleep, love cook. You got a day of more shitty cooking tomorrow. One more chance of poisoning the crew with your crappy cooking. One more chance at chasing around girls." Zoro replied and taunted somewhat spitefully at the last part. Under his other taunts hid images of Sanji resting there tensely by his side.. wet ruffled, medium length blond hair that spread randomly across the bed.. too wide of a shirt for the smaller frame.. small shorts that revealed the pale thighs in the moonlight shining down in the room. He silently gulped and hid behind taunts.

"Fuck you, my cooking is the best.." Sanji whispered as annoyance took the place of nervousness. He turned his back to the swordsman. Without realizing, their bodies were much closer than in the beginning. In the beginning, each had sat at the furthest of sides. Now they sat back to back, their backs almost touching.

- }:{ -

The next two weeks went by rapidly. Unknown to Nami who had the role of ship navigator, they discovered a lost summer island. They disembarked to check it out and found that it had been uninhabited. Only animals and birds occupied the beautiful green forest island. They took their time to refresh their meat food supplies, much to Luffy's addiction's liking.

Zoro and Sanji kept space between each other even though Sanji obsessed so much about being ignored that he always tried to pick fights with the swordsman. The rest were now starting to find it worrisome. Luffy was the only one who told the others to leave them alone because friends like them were rare. They just needed time and to fight to take out whatever tension there was just like they had done in the past, Luffy thought. Since the fighting had been minimized due to ignoring on Zoro's part, the tension merely increased.

"It will be fine, just leave them alone." he told the others over the large open fire. They rested at the edge of the beach, where the forest started.

They nodded, smiled and started dancing, playing and laughing around the camp fire. Brook sang happily for all of them.

The girls had helped Sanji barbecue the giant wild pig that Zoro captured in the third day. Luffy was in heaven. He was eating as much meat as he could before continuing the trip. He had even asked Zoro to grab a few more large animals and slice them up nicely for Sanji to refrigerate in the ship below deck, in the lowest floor. They had large reserves of meat by the time they even considered to leave the peaceful island.

Nami made a map of the island to add to her new increasing collection. Since her old one had been destroyed – fortunately, she had a new passion for map drawing. Robin had also researched the island thoroughly to find out as much as they could since there were very few markers of earlier civilizations passed through.

Usopp had found some great new additions to the dangerous mixes about to be used to create small bombs to snipe enemies with. Chopper had been researching some fresh plants for medicine. They had all been happy to find the quiet island, especially to restock their supplies without having to use money.

Without regretting disembarking and spending two good weeks there, they waved goodbye to the summer island.

- }:{ -

Having been the only one to stay and sleep inside the ship during the two weeks, Zoro had gotten selfishly used to sleeping on both beds. When Sanji returned, he silently accepted it and ignored the man. He slept closely, unintentional as his body betrayed and pulled to be near the green haired man. They didn't argue, fight or talk.. barely at all.. so he ignored Zoro just as much as the other did to him.

- }:{ -

The next weeks passed more rapidly as the mood on the ship stabilized somehow. It was more or less like before, the tension having minimized, or everyone just got used to it. They missed the daily fights the two nineteen year old boys used to have on the deck about any trivial matter.

The swordsman had started spending more time training and Sanji had locked himself up in the galley, cooking all sorts of savory wonders for especially the two beautiful women on the ship. He swooned over them as usual, always flirting, always paying little attention to the others compared to Nami and Robin.

- }:{ -

Zoro couldn't control his mind anymore. Always flooded by ideas of possible taunting and arguments.. he just didn't voice them. He struggled not to voice or act upon them.

The tension had hidden behind his eye sockets, always feeling like he was about to crack and hold the other, willingly or unwillingly. He barely stopped himself and decided to train himself to let go.

Meditating over and over was helping a little but the most effecting was the salmon ladder. It sent shivers up his long chest scar and helped him focus on the sharp pain before anything. He appreciated the jolts of normality into his body. Made him feel like everything was normal and that he wasn't so close to just grab the blond and hide him away in their room.

Abnormal urges.. for a monster swordsman soon to be the world's top.. he thought.. urges.. fucking urges.. too many urges swam around in his chest, but even more, in the entirety of his body.. Oh god.. the nights were the worst.. Sitting there closely, Sanji twisting his body in his sleep.. his hand ending up on Zoro's arms or even chest.. pale legs resting over tanned knees.. and ruffled hair spreading teasingly across the pillow..

Sanji had no idea what he was doing to Zoro until one night when he had slowly woken up and realised his body's pose.. He had gulped hard and frozen in place. Noticing the swordsman was breathing evenly and restfully, he hadn't moved.. so he kept his left ear over Zoro's chest, afraid to move. Hadn't the other realize the way the blond unknowingly used him as a pillow? He must have.. Sanji's blue irises shined nervously before shutting them and willing himself to sleep.. he knew that neither would say anything about it, even if Zoro would wake up..

His body tensed when Zoro's right arm moved over Sanji's head, gripping his fingers around the blond strands. A sharp intake of a breath resonated in Sanji's ear, making him feel like a frozen statue until Zoro's breathing evened out again. The cook couldn't help but feel his body be relieved of pressure when Zoro didn't wake up. He sat there comfortably in silence for a long time. He finally managed to fall asleep.

- }:{ -

The nights became strangely more relaxed as the mingled body parts became a normal occurence.

Both had become aware but not one of them said anything.

- }:{ -

Friday evening. The fifth week after the decision to change the rooms had been made. It was the last night of summer before the next winter island.

Sanji had just cooked a delicious meal for everyone on the ship. Wild bore with vegetables.. a large fruit salad.. tangerine sauce over juicy chocolate mousse.. red wine.. sake.. cola.. a lot of food sent up in the Crow's nest for Franky who's turn was to keep watch.. extra meat for Luffy and so on.. The night turned into a party before they even knew it.

Even Zoro was joining in the card games and drinking as much sake as he liked.. which was a lot, like usually.. He could hold his drinks, they barely made him hazy, if at all.

Sanji prepped for sleep when the party kept going on and on. Tired from the long day of preparations, he was the first to leave the main deck where the party continued.

Robin joined in the Crow's nest to take more savory treats and cola for Franky.. She liked his stories about building ships and his home town.

Nami fell asleep on one of the deck chairs with Chopper in her arms, using him as a pillow against his chest. Usopp had drunkenly fallen asleep next to Brook, near one of the swings resting below the main mast.

Luffy had somehow fallen asleep with his head on a bunch of rope, sprawled on the grassy floor. You could almost see soap-like bubbles move up and down, floating from his nose as he snored away. Hopefully he wouldn't catch another cold.

Zoro protectively placed a few blankets on all of them and stood by the rails, staring ahead towards the coming morning light. They were moving into another winter air zone soon, a night at most. Grand line was something, he thought.. the only ocean in the world where islands one next to the other could be in different seasons.. winter.. summer.. spring.. flashing red autumn.. He smiled and took down the swords from his waists. His precious swords would always rest on his waist band in case anyone decided to attack for the large bounties placed on their heads. After one more hour, he kicked everyone awake and they each spread out towards their own rooms.

Franky had added a greenhouse shield on the highest part of the deck where Nami's tangerine trees rested. The girl pushed the level to open it. It raised up around the plants and protected them from the cold rush coming towards the ship. Nami then also sneaked into her room to rest.

The ship entered a misty area where the hot and cold air mingled together. Humidity was wrapping the ship in sparkling drops.

- }:{ -

Entering his room, Zoro placed his swords on the floor near the bed, in the right side. Sanji was sleeping comfortably with his face up, his left arm on his chest and legs spread over Zoro's bed. They had gotten used to sleeping on both beds so now it simply came naturally. They didn't talk to each other but sleep.. well.. they were men.. if they couldn't even do that..

The man smiled as he pushed up his dark blue sleeveless shirt. Discarded, it fell over the swords. Pulling the pants neatly tucked into his boots, he pushed them off as well, letting both the pants and boots drop with a thunk on the floor.

Zoro stared at the man innocently sprawled out before him. He placed his knees next to Sanji's torso and leaned on his palms, a forearm length away from the blond. Staring down, a smile curled up on his lips.

- }:{ -

Sanji slowly blinked his eyes awake when he heard a loud sound of something dropping heavily on the carpet. With eyes half-open, he noticed the man lingering in the air above him.

"Y-yo.." he managed to mutter before gulping quietly. Zoro smiled down at him and moved a leg over Sanji's stretched legs. He was now standing completely above Sanji. The moment seemed long as he researched the blond's surprise, space invaded look.. wide open eyes shakily looked up at him before steadying themselves.

Zoro's smile turned into a faint smirk as he did something Sanji did not expect. He laid down. Over Sanji.

Naked, strong, tanned chest rested atop the smaller frame of the other man. Burying his face into the blond's neck, with his back towards the window, Zoro sat on his side and placed his hand over Sanji's waist. His left leg rested over Sanji's left leg, their skin touching.

"For god's sake, shitty marimo.. you have a mouth.. speak.. don't ignore me.." Sanji's tension suddenly cracked and his right hand moved over his wet eyes. "Marimo.." he said somewhat pleadingly.

Zoro nuzzled his chin deeper into Sanji's neck, under the blond strands of hair. He pulled the cook's frame tighter to his own as he moved to Sanji's left side, his back to the window.

"Ha.. ha.. you are such a jackass.." Sanji joked when he realized Zoro's unspoken reply..

"You wouldn't obsess over me if I wasn't." confident whispered words entered the ear now being warmed by the other's hot breath.

"Let's stop it.. Ignoring.." Sanji begged with a low voice. He rubbed the heel of his hand over his eyes, hair covering his fingers atop his brows.

"There's a price to that. There are choices to make. Some you can't return from. Trust me. Ignoring is better." the strong man replied as his left hand's fingers teased along the length of the cook's waist.

"Ignoring sucks.. It's tiring.." Sanji spoke, surprising even himself. He had meant to only think that. Taking a deep breath into his lungs, he continued.

"I don't want to make those decisions." surprising words came out of his mouth, shocking even himself. Instead, relief started to coat his body, tension dissipating sparingly.

"You wish I make them for you when I can't even fully accept it myself?" Zoro asked with a serious voice, setting his head more comfortably on the cook's shoulder.

"..." Sanji did not reply. He didn't know. But no denial came either. He just didn't know.

"I.. maybe.. maybe not.. Maybe ignoring it really is better.."

Zoro's hands gripped tight against the blond's frame and fingers dug in harshly in his waist. Sanji's eyes closed at the pain. Opening them again just barely, he stared down towards Zoro's smirking lips. Covered by his own hair, he couldn't see Zoro's eyes, his face hidden at the crook of his neck, hot breath softly caressing the pale ear.

The swordsman didn't speak a word either. His hand simply slid up towards the cook's naked back. He pulled him over. Sanji stood half-atop Zoro, looking down. The distance was small and blond stray strands fell around his face. Curled eyebrows raised at the movement. They had never, ever kissed but the magnetic pull worked between the two like lining a magnet and a spoon.

"Still.. If you want something, you have to fight for it." Zoro said confidently, like it was the greatest truth.

Hopefully and daringly, he waited for an answer.

- }:{ -

Chopper finally had enough of the 'Devil's thunder' before he changed the dial to play a song from the Sky island. When they had left the island, their friends had offered them many dials. Chopper had just discovered it in the Crow's nest as he browsed through the audio dials.

Finally finding some nice and relaxing song dials, he put in the one from the Sky island. A beautiful angel girl sang a soft, romantic piece called "Be brave". Chopper admired the painted portret on the snail-like dial. It looked like the snail den den mushi phone. So cute, he thought..

The small reindeer ran to the microphone and the song resonated in the stereos around the ship engulfed in fog.

"_What I've got.. is a little of a lot of hopin' you'll be mine cause I can't hardly stop.. thinking about you. I hope you're thinking about me too.._

_Well, I got to.. thinking how it'd be if I got the courage up just to let you know, it might set me free.. How would that be?.._

_Angel in the corner, watchin' over me, you know it's been a long time since I felt this feeling..._

_You're face is so familiar, you're still so far way, think that I should know you if I could just be brave..._

_If I could just be brave.._

_What I've got.. is a little of a lot of wishin' you'd be kissin' me 'cause I can't stop thinking about you.._

_I know you're thinking about me too, 'cause I can feel, feel your eyes on me when I'm walking in the room., and you're all that i see... And I think it's gotta mean a little more than nothing.. "_

Chopper gently wiggled as he stood with his head out the Crow's nest window, clapping his huffs to the music rhythm, happily. For some reason, it felt like a refreshing and amazing night.

- }:{ -

Sanji's hazy, wet eyes closed slowly as he leaned down and softly placed his lips over the swordsman's.

The stronger man's hands wrapped around the other's back and pulled him down tight.

A step towards a decision had finally been taken.

It was better than standing still.

- }:{ -

* * *

.

..

...

Hi, guys,

Missed ya'll~

Second chapter coming soon. Milk and cookies for all reviewers~ so pretty please review and let me know if you liked, would mean a lot~!

Hugs~~


	2. Two steps forward

- }:{ -

_Sanji's hazy, wet eyes closed slowly as he leaned down and softly placed his lips over the swordsman's._

_The stronger man's hands wrapped around the other's back and pulled him down tight._

_A step towards a decision had finally been taken._

_It was better than standing still._

- }:{ -

Zoro pulled him into a deeper kiss as soon as their lips touched. Hungrily, the swordsman spread his lips and kissed back until his tongue curled up and touched the other man's tongue and upper teeth.

Immediately, Sanji realized he took a step towards that frightening decision, so he stepped back and stared down with shivering eyes.

_'He's not a woman.'_ Sanji's mind whispered with present fright in even the deepest corner.

_'You are.' _

Nervously and hurriedly, frightened, the cook pushed against the green haired male and fell backwards on the floor with a loud thump.

The pale back now felt bruised but Sanji didn't leave even a moment for the pain to register. Zoro stared at him waiting to see what in the world he was doing. Sanji was freaking out.

"Cook.. what the hell..?"

Grabbing his former tee-shirt from the bed, the blond ran out the door.

Zoro could feel the tightness in his sternum and arms as he leaned his head back and took a deep breath. Exhaling slowly, he let himself fall back on the bed.

"Damn it.." the swordsman muttered to himself before sighing.

- }:{ -

As he lay there in the increasingly cold room, Zoro kept watch between the door and the ceiling.

Silence and patience.. did not go as good together.. at all.

Surprise etched hope on his features when the door cracked open and Zoro waited to see a calmer version of the cook enter.

"Umm.. Zoro.. you awake?" a whisper asked. Two bright, round eyes stared up.

"Chopper? What are you doing here? Did something happen?" the strong swordsman immediately threw his legs over the side of the bed and stretched to grab his swords.

"Ah, no, no.." the small reindeer stepped inside slowly and held a small pillow in his arms. The marimo simply stared curiously and dropped his hand. An eyebrow raised curiously.

"I don't know why.. but Sanji-kun just came in and threw me out of my bed, telling me to come sleep in here.. He was really scary.." Chopper's face feigned horror as he remembered the tense and freaking out cook ordering him to switch places.

"For heaven's sake.." Zoro muttered. Annoyance etched on his face. Sighing, he plopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Chopper shyly joined and fell asleep, having been brutally woken up just moments ago.

- }:{ -

When morning came, breakfast had been placed on the table but the blond was nowhere to be found. Luffy had almost ate all the food before Nami, Franky and Usopp stopped him. Robin helped hold him down until everyone stole back all their portions from in front of Luffy.

"This is unusual.. Cook-san never leaves the meal unattended, to make sure everyone gets fed properly." Robin stated as curiosity took the best of her. It wasn't like nobody else was thinking it, though.

During the night, Chopper had switched places in the Crow's nest with Brook. Now, Zoro had switched with Brook so he was missing as well.

"Yeah.. Zoro-kun also came earlier for the watch switch.. He looked somewhat troubled and annoyed. The fierce looks these two men can shoot... Yikes.." Brook said with a visible shiver passing through his bones.

"Umm.. maybe i shouldn't get involved but.. last night, Sanji-kun came and switched places with me. He seemed very upset and tired too." Chopper added to the conversation, worried about the two.

"It's already been more than a month.. do you think they're still fighting about the room set-up?" Franky asked as he bit on a large, roasted turkey leg.

"They'll be fine, they'll be fine.. You guys worry too much." Luffy said with the biggest of grins spreading across his face as he stretched his right hand and wiggled it around the table. He grabbed the big bowl of stir-fry from the other end of the long table and pulled it towards himself as subtly as he could without alarming the other straw hats, taking advantage of their worry for the guys.

"You say that, Luffy, but.." Nami started to speak when she noticed the magic stir-fry bowl moving.

Everyone stared at the largest bowl as it slowly, almost slow motion like, flew across the table and disappeared into the rubber man's extended mouth. All mouths opened widely in shock and Luffy took three punches to his head.

Bruised but happy, he continued to chew on as he fell backwards with his chair.

- }:{ -

Noon.

Zoro stood tall, staring down by the main mast. He leaned down and peeked through the small rectangular window, not more than a few seconds. Sanji had finally returned to the kitchen to prepare the food.

Zoro noticed the stern look on his face as the cook chopped the last bell peppers. He threw them in the plate next to the chopping board and he quickly turned around to browse through the cabinets for utensils. Many bowls with different vegetables and seasonings spread around the oak table.

Annoyed and relieved at the same time, Zoro sat down, crossed his arms and pretended he had simply chosen a new place to nap, his head resting on the main mast. For those who daily saw him nap in random places, it wasn't unusual to notice him there. Usopp had happily taken his place in the Crow's nest just a while back. He didn't need to be anywhere else.

Finally, he could join at the table and silently observe the cook's behaviour. The blond, however, had once again left the galley before everyone gathered. Luffy had seen him sneak down into the room, which he hadn't neglected to note it out-loud to everyone.

Making an excuse for Sanji, that the cook might be exhausted, Chopper sat at the table and joked with Usopp about the new type of meat frozen at their latest island stop.

Zoro rapidly ate what he had on his plate and walked away with another one.

The crew had a feeling that they should steer away from the coming accident written on the marimo's face. He looked tense and angry by the end of the meal, somewhat bewildered on how to even deal with the blond. Maybe he should once again stay quiet until a solution was found. Something had to be done. Soon. Aggressively obsessing, he took off into the lower deck.

Half the crew stayed and cleaned up in the galley, deciding to allow Sanji to rest at least until dinner time.

- }:{ -

The door opened to the third room on the right where the men's quarters were. Sanji was just taking off his rolled sleeves, yellow shirt. Turning around he saw an annoyed looking marimo enter and slamming the door behind him. The thinner man rapidly turned his eyes forward towards the tall cabinet at the end of his bed – the one towards the door where he was currently browsing for something warmer.

The beds were now pulled back so there was enough room to walk towards the window. The blond cook gulped silently as Zoro walked past and reached the hangers for his swords. He neatly placed them on the wall. Walking back, he placed a covered plate on Sanji's bed and sat down on his own couch, his arms under his head.

Sanji just peeked with the corner of his eyes but said nothing. The shirt he had worn was now abandoned on the bed.

He pulled on a black, long-sleeved cotton sweater with short, wide collar. Pushing his pant suit down, he matched it with a dark navy blue pair of casual pants. They fell elegantly on his wide shoulders and narrow hips as Sanji moved around to set the former worn clothes in a properly neat space.

Without saying a word, he shut the cabinet's door and sat down on the left couch, with one leg stretched out before him and one bent against his stomach. The left hand rested on his knee in a lazy pose. Taking out his familiar type of smokes from the small storage space above his head, he checked the pack. There were no more smokes. He sighed and threw it down, almost hitting the neatly covered plate. Sanji leaned curiously to his left side and picked up the plate.

Placing it on his raised knee, he gently opened the aluminum foil. A pair of chopsticks stuck out from a flavorful portion of stir fry with pieces of roasted meat at the top.

Smashing the foil into his right fist until it crumpled together into a small bundle, he threw it into the small bin near the door. He picked up the chopsticks and dug in, realizing he had neglected to eat anything in the first half of the day, other than tasting while cooking. Apparently the marimo had noticed for him. He stared blankly at the other while chewing on crunchy vegetables dressed in meat and soy sauce.

"It was good." Zoro said with closed eyes when he heard the other chewing. The tanned hands were now tamed together under his green haired head.

"Damn right.. my food's the best.." Sanji managed to speak out between chunks of roast and stir-fried vegetables. A small smile threatened to crack at the corner of his lips.

"You're just lucky you got it right for once." the other smugly added. The blond cook glared at his back.

"You wouldn't know good food if it hit you in the head." he sneered at Zoro's words.

Silence then set in the room as the swordsman turned around and fell asleep. Soon, the blond had also done the same on his own bed, without laying it out properly, only half the space available.

Even so, the couch felt too large for his taste. Why was it that when Zoro slept near, Sanji found the bed to be so small and warm? He wondered about it.

It didn't feel as comfortable as usual.

- }:{ -

"Damn, it got so cold all of a sudden..!" Nami yelled out as she shivered heavily on the deck. Almost everyone was on the deck while she gave Usopp new instructions to a closer, winter island.

"So, what do we know about this island, Nami?" the big nosed sniper frighteningly asked as he steered the ship about thirty-five degrees North-East. Everyone had gotten dressed warmer since the fog had dissipated, officially reaching the cold area.

"I hope there won't be cannibals or mermen.. or worse, zombies like last time.. I've had enough commotion for a decade..!" Chopper said with hope in his voice, his shivering legs betraying his fear. He trembled with worry the same way Usopp did, looking towards Nami to reassure them.

"It should be a big commercial town. We'll reach it soon, we have only about two more weeks in this rhythm." the redhead answered, and bit her lip expectantly.

"I hear they're very good with medicine so, Chopper, it's your turn to tell us what you need from everyone, alright?" Chopper nodded. His hopeful eyes shined brightly at the sound of medicine.

"We could use some supplies and books. I can't wait!" the small reindeer doctor yelled excitedly.

Zoro rested his arms on the railings and listened to the conversation in the background, faintly focused. All he could think about was Sanji. For two days, they hadn't spoken much. Now, the blond was the one who ignored. It really was troublesome.

During the night, Chopper had switched places with Sanji again, at his request.

The tension returned. It grew.

- }:{ -

"It's snowing~~!" Usopp yelled from the Crow's Nest window. Everyone ran out on the main deck, with Luffy bouncing out first. It was, after all, his favorite season due to winter islands being so rare compared to summer islands.

"Snoooww~!" Luffy shouted as he danced between snow-flakes, opening his mouth wide towards the sky. Everyone was happy to see snow, despite the very low temperatures.

"Sanji-kun, look, it's snowing!" Nami happily tugged at Sanji to come out the door, her arm in his. Smoke from his cigarette drifted above him, small snowflakes melting and turning into small droplets of water.

"It's lovely, Nami-swan, but it's not as beautiful as you~~" the light-haired cook spoke passionately towards the redhead, before picking up his cigarrete between his fingers and exhaling.

Sanji noticed the quiet man staring at him. His eyes revealed that he was wound up and trying to stay calm. The suntanned swordsman placed his hands on his swords and walked off. A shiver went through the bottom of his feet. Was it the cold?

- }:{ -

The tension grew more as a few more days passed in silence between the two. Sanji had finally announced he would return to his own room when Chopper couldn't take Zoro's seemingly angry-looking expressions anymore.

He would be back in their room in just a few hours. Zoro's chest tightly pounded.

How far were Zoro's real limits? A month and a half ago he was just finding out he longed to touch.. and tease the cook, and the cook only.. what would happen if Sanji kept denying his own feelings? Why had he even done it anyway, he wondered? He had been the one to place the kiss, he had been the one to run. Why did he? Zoro obsessed over reasoning and tried to rationalize.

Rationalizing didn't work much.

Would he force out Sanji's feelings because he couldn't handle the limits of his own weaknesses? Zoro wondered, thoughts playing and replaying through his torn and taunted mind.

A disturbing tension and annoyance grew within the swordsman as he contemplated, fighting with himself on possible ways to go about Sanji. His mind was full of thoughts. It wasn't like usual, it wasn't like him. Usually, he would focus on acting and acting alone: fight.. train.. win.. fight.. train even more..

Obsession.. or such.. was definitely the case.. he realized, scaring even himself at the possessive thoughts being created in the back of his mind. He hated the new changes taking him over. If this was love.. couldn't it be simpler? But was it love or unimaginable lust that burned in his chest?

- }:{ -

A loud song played throughout the ship.

Zoro stood in front of the washing sink outside of the bath-house. The other noisy male straw hats bathed and laughed beyond the door, to his right side. Yet, somehow, his mind only heard the song playing in the small stereo hanging by the small window on the left wall. It resonated in his ears, loud like a hammer in the petite room. The song's rhythm numbed the ability of calm meditation as tension behind his eyes became unbearable.

"_Tremble at the taste of, tremble at the taste of..  
Tremble at the taste of... __**in his hands**__...  
Oh, what a violent game, stole, but i still remain,  
Man be my enemy,** oh, but he knows**..  
__**My needs**.._

Tremble at the taste of, tremble at the taste of  
Tremble at the taste of.. in his hands..  
Tremble at the taste of, tremble at the taste of

_**Oh what a violent game,**__ stole, __**but i still remain**__,__  
Man be my enemy, __**oh but **__**he knows  
My needs,**__ my needs.._"

Fast drumming sounds mixed with taunting, yet familiar words tensed his chest until Zoro could feel like breathing was not an option. Obsessively becoming unable to stay himself. The calming parts of his trained self daily broke apart into small, shattered pieces.

'_God damn it..! Why can't I focus?.._' he cursed at himself and the weaknesses of his human body.

With both his hands gripping the sides of the small sink, Zoro held tighter and leaned down. He hit the faucet with his right palm and hurriedly, water sprayed down. The green head moved under the freezing stream. The tanned, scarred and well-trained muscles started to relax on his back ever so slowly. His body demanded release under the continued pressure. Biting his lower lip hard, welcomed pain came together with a small cut and drops of blood fell on the white sink.

The door opened to his right and Zoro raised his head and looked instinctively. The harsh expression and bloody lip made him look.. frightening.

His eyes focused on the blond exiting the steamy room. A loose towel hanged down around his perfect, thin waist. Warm droplets fell down on his half-dry shoulders. Sanji looked refreshed and less tired. The nights away from Zoro probably helped his rest, the swordsman's mind resonated spitefully.

"Oy, you're bleeding." Sanji reached out to turn Zoro's face back towards him. "What happened?" the cook worriedly asked, closing in the distance.

"I was shaving. The blade was shit. It slipped." the taller man replied as he straightened his spine and made sure his towel stayed on, strong hands tightening the nod. Sanji nervously avoided looking down the hard-worked body a few inches away from his. Pale fingers caressed the cut on the lip. He pulled apart a piece of the hand drying paper box by the door and placed it under the running water. Squashing the paper, he half-dried it and stuck it gently over the size of the cut.

"You're so terrible at lying. Shit, marimo.." Sanji chuckled.

Somehow, a little bit of Zoro's tension faded when he saw Sanji smiling, laughing. The drums still occupied most of his mind as he still couldn't think straight, hateful churning working inside his stomach. Hazy eyes stared into the other man's face as it focused on Zoro's lip, gentle fingers softly touching and caring.

Zoro's right hand wrapped around Sanji's right wrist, facing him. "I'm fine. Thanks."

Sanji's broad shoulders dripped water from his wet blond strands, the swordsman didn't neglect to notice. The marimo pushed Sanji's caressing hand aside and stepped away before he would do something to regret later.

The light-haired cook stared at Zoro's tense back when the man climbed down the stairs. Mouth open in surprise and longing eyes both shut as he took a deep breath in his darkened lungs. Luckily, the rest of the straw hats barged out noisily and filled the room with much-needed distraction. Much needed distraction, Sanji thought.

- }:{ -

-_Going back a few days_-

Sanji leaned down and felt the difference between their lips. He felt the way the other could take him. His mind whispered in the background, offering reasoning of why he would be the one who would take a woman's role. It was him. He was Sanji. Sanji the amazing, absolute lover of women. The lover of women who never failed to charm, to adore, to compliment, to serve.. women.

Conquering women. It had been Sanji's dream after cooking. The feeling one would have when he won over a delicate and confident prey. A weak prey. He knew it. He would take that role should he continue in the steps of his kiss.

So Sanji did the only thing Sanji could do. He ran. He would not become the weaker prey. The delicate and the strong. He was strong but he refused to be weak and delicate. He was a man. Sanji would not be a prey, or so his mind whispered to him from the deepest of backgrounds.

Slamming the door behind him, Sanji knew he had teased. He had offered a way in and tore it right back, not giving Zoro even a moment, chance or mere relief.

So, scared of his own and the other's possible actions, Sanji forced himself to leave and broke apart the happy bunkmates duo in Usopp's room. Poor Chopper.. He had even frightened the small reindeer with his tense expression in the dark as he had shoved him out the door and into Zoro's, to take his place and allow him time to think.

- }:{ -

The cook sliced thin pieces of bell peppers, carrots, mushrooms and small baby corn into individual bowls. He placed them around his chopping board and neatly pushed them to the side to make more space. As he headed towards the cabinets to browse for soy sauce, Sanji noticed a certain green haired male napping by the main mast. He couldn't help cracking a smile when Zoro pretended to not watch or even peek at the man cooking lunch. He noticed though.

But, Sanji remembered the way he had abandoned the tense swordsman right after given him hope just the night before. It wasn't that he didn't feel the same way.. or at least close.. it wasn't like he didn't obsess too.. he just couldn't handle being the prey.. the woman.

Their fights had minimized to almost none and there were no chances to show his personal strength as a man, replacing them with either ignoring Zoro or Zoro ignoring him. He had started to feel like a woman, a prey, and that wasn't what Sanji was ready to be.

So when the blond decided that he wasn't ready to face the troubled swordsman, he bailed. He ran. He hid in his room and refused to face anyone.. so inelegantly of him, Sanji thought.. avoiding to act like a woman was just making him act, instead, like a girl.. like a child. He was being stupid. He was a nineteen year old man dealing with one that was also just nineteen, despite the maturity held in that perfect body. So, he convinced himself to at least gather enough courage to spend the afternoon in his room. Cowardice would not be one of his traits.

Temporarily back in his room, Sanji stood there silently, undressing nervously as Zoro showed up before the galley customers even dispersed to their own matters.. So, he stayed quiet. He wouldn't know how to say anything that could make up for giving and taking hope in mere moments the night before anyway.

So, at least Sanji chose something nice to wear and nap next to Zoro, even if the beds weren't laid out and their bodies apart. He chose one of the best sweaters he had, a black sweater with a wide collar, that started at the shoulders and contrasted with his pale skin. Zoro's eyes stayed closed and ignored him.

The only words that the swordsman had spoken were there merely to encourage Sanji to feed himself having bailed the galley before anyone arrived, Zoro included. He was thankful Zoro noticed and yet didn't demand explanations. It seemed the swordsman had more patience than he had let on. Maybe he was wrong about everything, maybe Zoro wouldn't simply devour him like Sanji would ravish a woman in his dreams. The beautiful part of seizing and owning someone even if just for a night.

Preying and conquering, charming into submission.. delicately removing layers of defense down from a person's shell. That's what it was all about for Sanji.

The idea of staying for the night so soon scared him though, so Sanji pleaded with Chopper to let him switch beds for a few more nights. He lied that Zoro took over both the beds, without leaving enough room for him. He blamed it on being too tired and needing a few nights to rest peacefully.

Chopper agreed, despite the menacing vibes Zoro unintentionally sent in the directions of his focus. Normally, Zoro would hold and help the small reindeer but these few days Zoro looked too troubled for anyone to talk much to.

- }:{ -

The racket in the bath-house overpowered Sanji's unfocused mind. Every male in the crew joked loudly, splashed around or rested in the warm water of the bath-house. Steam was filling the room, making the cold outside seem like a dream. Their skins felt so relieved at the touch of such delights: warm water, soaps and shampoos bought by the girls and Sanji a few islands back.

Sanji's eyes peeked towards the marimo who sat quietly on the small chair outside the bath. A hot shower poured over the man's shoulders as he leaned in, soap rinsing away. Blue eyes unknowingly fell over the defined, tanned muscles caught over the man's back. Even from the other side of the room, waist up in water and between noisy motion of legs and arms, hoofs and such, Sanji noticed the heavy breathing in the back motions of the other as hot air-filled blackened lungs and resonated in the swordsman's body.

He looked away when the compelling body of trained muscles got up to wrap a towel around his waist. The man walked out the door. Unable to not consider going to apologize for the way he had reacted, Sanji took a minute and made his call. Rushing out of the peaceful, hot bath, the blond followed through the door.

- }:{ -

Closing the door to the bath-house behind him, Sanji turned and pretended to go by when he noticed the cut on Zoro's lip.

Surprising himself and the other man, Sanji stepped closer and placed his long, slender, pale fingers on the marimo's jaw, turning him around. Zoro's eyes seemed unfocused and somewhat out of it, the blond noticed. He couldn't look the other straight in his eyes, though, afraid of revealing his own longing, so he rapidly turned and broke a small piece of paper for Zoro's lip. Fingers bracingly touched the other man's soft lips. They contrasted so heavily against the memory of battered palms and scars spread across his body, the cook imagined for a moment. He hadn't realized that even when kissing, having been so dangerously distracted by worrisome thoughts.

Sanji snapped out of his troublesome thoughts as Zoro's hand wrapped around his wrist. He was being pushed away. Perhaps it was better. Hadn't he done enough damage?

Shutting his thin lips together, the blond stayed quiet as his – former – fighting rival walked out, leaving the room filled with tension.

Tonight was finally the night he would be back in their room. Could they manage to keep ignoring the matters at hand? The blond's mind raced as he struggled between wanting to be taken by the other man and running cowardly for his own personal petty reasons.

Sanji stared back at the empty staircase, the swordsman disappearing down the stairs. Somehow, he thought, maybe being a prey would not be so.. bad.. Pondering over his thoughts in the past week, the cook considered himself a very selfish coward. It dawned over his head.

His fingers trembled for more touches. His throat dried as sharp intakes of breath made his chest feel like a battered toy.

He made a decision.

- }:{ -

- _Returning to present time_ -

"I refuse to act like a prey." Sanji's harsh words slipped out of his mouth. Nervousness made him gulp heavily.

He had entered the room mere seconds ago, now standing with his back against the dark brown, oak door. With his arms crossed behind his lower back, Sanji twisted the lock closed, a soft clip resonating in the quiet room.

The ship rocked gently on the winter sea. A cold light shone in from the late, bright winter night outside.

"What are you talking about?" Zoro asked as he stood in front of his own bed, having prepared to set down and tend to his most important sword. Oils and reel rags rested on the laid out bed. He couldn't help but turn around and cross his arms, curious about the blond's words. With a focused expression and closed lips, he waited, staring straight into Sanji's eyes.

"I..will not.. be your prey.. shitty marimo.. so you can just go fuck yourself if that's what you have in mind." Sanji spoke out seriously and loudly. Zoro frowned. He tried to understand what the blond said.

"So.. you came to tell me.. you're not interested.. after kissing me, bailing on me and ignoring me for the past week and after complaining that I've been the one ignoring you.. is that right?" the swordsman closed in slowly, leaving just half a meter between their chests. Anger blatantly revealed itself through his words.

Sanji growled loudly, irritation showing on his face as well. "That's not what i fucking meant, jackass!"

"What did you mean then?"the tanned mass of bodily perfection asked roughly, pissed off. "Enlighten me, oh great shitty _love_ cook and server of _all_ women, with your _infinite_ desires for _beautiful 'creatures'_ and _charming_ them to your will-..."

Zoro froze in place as Sanji's hands gripped the front of his wide, blue shirt. Soft, flavorful lips pressed down hard over his mouth, putting the chatterbox to rest for a few long moments. The blond's tongue stained across the thicker lower lip of the swordsman before placing one more soft touch.

"What i meant.. if you would fucking shut up already.." blue irises that shined gem-like revealed themselves from behind tired eyelids as Sanji stared up into wide, focused grey eyes.

"Is..?"

"That you have to let me breathe a little.. don't take me for a woman. I'm not one."

"Meaning?"

"I haven't figured it out the rest yet.. so.." Sanji looked across Zoro's shoulder, avoiding his look. "..can you wait until I figure it out?.."

"..." the cook waited for a reply or.. just anything.. but nothing came for a long minute as they stared at each other. Zoro's stern expression suddenly changed. He burst out laughing. Sanji almost burst in anger himself.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" he shouted and harshly pushed the swordsman away.

"Moron.." the answer came from between laughter fits. Zoro clutched at his stomach and leaned down until his knees hit the floor. Laughter resonated in the room. Sanji couldn't hold back anymore, his shoulders trembling with embarrassment and anger at the same time.

Sanji's foot suddenly raised and kicked Zoro in the chest. The swordsman fell back until his body rested on his elbows. Bruised but still laughing, Zoro tried to calm himself enough to speak.

"You're a goddamn moron, you shitty cook." A large smirk and more laughter pissed Sanji even more.

"And you are seriously, majorly insane, you fucking marimo.. you know that?" the blond sighed and stepped across the laughing mad man on the floor. He let himself land harshly on his couch.

"Yeah.. I'll wait..a bit.. now that I know where your head is at."

Sanji sneered angrily and ignored the continuing laughing fit of the relieved marimo. Zoro let himself fall on the carpet. Turning his neck upwards and back, he looked up at the growling blond cook and smirked like he had just won.

Sanji threw an empty pack of smokes at his head and ignored him for the rest of the night. Zoro's mood had drastically changed. Their beds soon lined up together again but the space stayed slightly open in between the two as they resumed their sleeping poses across both beds.

Pressure had gotten to both of them.. like a magnetic pull one towards the other.

"Good night, shitty cook." Zoro muttered as their backs rested close against each other.

"Oh, just fuck off, marimo." Sanji wished him his own kind of 'good night' with a hidden smile on his lips, eyes hidden under his long blond hair.

Getting back the insulting old ways with kicking and slicing, pushing and pulling.. just felt too good, Sanji thought as he fell asleep.

Somehow, another step had been taken.

- }:{ -

* * *

.

..

...

Hi~

Milk and cookies for all reviewers~ so **pretty please review** and let me know what you thought, would mean a lot~!

Next chapter coming soon,

Hugs~


	3. Winter Island

"Everyone! Main deck, now!" Nami's yell resonated through the ship. Holding onto her silver and brown colored binocular telescope, the redhead looked ahead with excitement. After almost two months on the ship – minus two weeks on the vacation island – they had all grown tired of being cooped up. They all wanted to step on dry land from time to time, see other people besides just themselves.

"What is it, Nami-swan~?" Sanji ran out the staircase leading to the galley. He jumped up on the rope staircase and reached the Crow's Nest. Luffy had already stretched up and jumped above the Crow's nest's roof.

"We reached the next island." Brook and Chopper were standing next to Nami, smiling. The small reindeer looked like he was about to jump out of his skin. He had heart the next island would be one of medicine and knowledge, something he always thought about, being the ship's young and genius doctor. Having waited patiently for the past weeks, he was jumping up and down, staring into the scope.

"This is the first winter island ever since we left Drum Country, your home, isn't it, Chopper?" Nami asked, smiling.

"Was your island a winter island too, Reindeer-kun?" Brook asked curiously, skull leaning in curiously with a childish look. The short reindeer scratched at the back of his head with his right hoof and, filled with joy, nodded.

"I am so excited! Snow and medicine books!" Chopper yelled out excitedly.

"I'll give you a bigger allowance to get all the books and medicine ingredients you need. We'll spend a few days here."

"Yay~" he cheered, a large smile extending into a grin. Nodding, he ran off to prepare his small aid backpack.

"What can i do, Nami-san?~" Sanji asked with little hearts playfully dancing in his eyes, focusing flirty on the girl. Getting too close with pleading eyes, Nami knocked him on the head until a bump danced along with the hearts, pulsing red. After a few seconds, he jumped up and followed Nami and Robin around to make sure the girls were treated like queens. Nothing seemed different.

Zoro rested under the main mast. He pretended to ignore Sanji's foolish acting. Nothing seemed different from any other day. Was it stupid of him to think Sanji might subside his daily _hunting_, he wondered. For a moment, he was the one who felt stupid.. thinking Sanji could really be different towards him.. for him.

"Tch." the marimo groaned and sat up, picking the swords up from where they laid. Sanji's ears caught the annoyed sound. He turned and glared at the swordsman.

"Do you have a problem, moss-head?" the blond asked sharply, annoyed as he walked towards the other, stopping a few inches away from his face. Zoro coldly glared back, standing straight with his chin up. The swordsman rested his right hand on the edge of his

"You're the one who has problems, pretty eyebrow." the reply came as the swordsman stepped away, ignoring the blond further.

"What did you call meee?" the cook yelled out, loud enough to resonate in the snowy ship. Zoro distanced himself, ignoring him. Sanji's left curly eyebrow twitched when the other walked away.

"Marimo-head!"

"Maa, maa, Sanji-kun, Zoro is probably grumpy that this isn't an island focused on swordsmanship~" Chopper laughed evilishly as he looked up towards the sky. The little reindeer felt feeling like a star was about to drap in his lap. Brook would've sweat-dropped.. if he had any skin. He stared between the ship-men with a raised eyebrow.. if he had an eyebrow. He 'Yo-hohoho'-ed away singing of strong-willed pirates, fighting for their dreams. Nami ignored them while she checked the map and marked the island.

"Sanjiiiii, prepare pirate bentos for our trip~!" Luffy yelled down from the Crow's nest's roof, head hanging down towards the open window. "Lots of meat for me!"

"Hai, hai, got it." The blond sighed and walked down towards the galley. They would reach the island in less than an hour, it was time to get ready. Everyone ran off to take care of what they needed off the ship.

- }-{ -

"Oh, man, this is not Super at all~" Franky sang his complaint as he lazily fell with his chin on the main deck table, large hands falling by his side. He was next in line for keeping watch on the ship for the first day, until everyone else found an inn with available rooms.

"I'll stay to keep Mr. Shipwright company for today." Robin offered with a small, gentle smile. She crossed the last few buttons on her long, winter coat. The brown color contrasted against the white snowflakes falling down gently.

"Thank you, Robin, that's Super of you~" the thirty-seven year old cyborg instantly rejoiced in not being left alone. He had grown up with many around him. He didn't care much for the solitude times.

"Oy, Franky, aren't you cold like that?" Usopp asked as he loaded the last of his small pepper bombs into his backpack. He threw the cover over the zipper opening and let it rest at his waist, one hand resting on the strap.

Franky stared down with a raised eyebrow. He had once again neglected – more like forgotten - to change into something warmer, only his usual swimming trunks covering his privates shamelessly along with a blue, hawaiian shirt open, dangling on the man's large body. He posed like a dart towards the snowy skies, stretching his naked legs, happily grinning.

"Ohhh~~~ How Super~ I hadn't noticed, how reeefreeeshiiiing~~" the man shivered proudly in his Super pose, arms glued together above his head. Robin chuckled. Usopp sighed and shook his head in disbelief.. disbelief that someone could be as airheaded as the captain and their second mate, Zoro. They also always forgot to dress warm before they almost reached the final level of freezing to death.

"Where's Luffy?" Chopper inquired after buckled up his own blue backpack, looking down on the port deck. Zoro stayed upright sternly, as usually with his hands resting on the haramaki holding his swords close. He wore the long, green coat with fur around the collar that he had stolen from the Drum island's predators. A wide, white scarf clipped it together nicely around the waist, knotted to the left side. Sanji stood across from him. He glared sharply towards the green-haired male while he waited for the rest of the crew to gather. Instead of giving Sanji a second of his attention – much like he did when girls were around, Zoro lifted his right arm and showed Chopper the direction that Luffy had bounced in.

"Thanks, Zoro. Let's go see that he doesn't do anything stupid like eat all the food reserve of this village." the young doctor sighed and jumped down from the ship's ladder, followed closely by a cheerful Usopp.

"Ah, don't worry about Captain-san," Robin said as she leaned down over the railing. "Navigator-san went with Luffy-kun to make sure he behaves." The tall, thin woman spoke with a smile as she pushed a few raven colored strands of hair behind her right ear.

"Nami-swan did..? Awww, mellorine~~ I wanted to accompany the beautiful Nami-swan in case she needed someone to guard her closely against this terrible, harsh air~" Sanji sang disappointedly at the redhead's absence.

"What the hell does mellorine even mean?.." Zoro asked, muttering under his breath, not loud enough for Sanji to hear him.

"Maa, maa, Cook-san," Robin smiled down towards him, making Sanji flutter hearts in her direction. "I'm sure the others would appreciate your warm care as well." Words flowed keenly from the thin, red lips of the beautiful archeologist.

"They can freeze for all i care," Sanji smugly answered as he glared around to the other three men, "_Robin-chwaaan, _only beautiful creatures such as yourself and Nami-swan are deserving of the prince's warmth and care~ These bastards are too thick-skinned to even notice the cold!"

"Hai, hai," Robin chuckled as she noticed the swordsman's angry twitch behind Sanji. A silent growl slipped the man's throat as he turned and walked ahead with the reindeer and the king of snipers.

"Don't you think there's something weird with the two?" Franky raised an eyebrow, hinting to his curiosity. He pushed behind his right ear and the large round, metal ball pieces on his shoulders took the shape of a more normal human's muscles.

Robin crossed her hands and smiled like she knew more than she let on. A pair of extra hands appeared behind Franky, supporting a large blue coat. He looked around and pushed his arms through the empty, warm sleeves.

"There's always more to people than they let on, Cyborg-san. Would you like to go with me for a few minutes in the galley while i make some tea? We can enjoy in the Crow's nest afterwards." Robin walked closer towards the blue haired man, smiling. Even with her being so tall, he still stood above her. Looking down into young, black eyes, Franky grinned and offered his arm. A small blush sported on his cold, pale cheeks. The extra pairs of hands finished buttoning up the half-human, half-cyborg's coat and disappeared between a few flower petal mirages. The archeologist placed her right arm around Franky's and they left the cold, snowy deck of the Thousands Sunny.

- }-{ -

"What do you mean you have only three rooms? We want eight rooms!" Nami smacked her hand loudly on the registry desk. Luffy waited patiently, standing with his back arched forward, lazily holding his hands crossed behind his head. His straw hat laid back on the string around his neck. He still wore only an unbuttoned sleeveless vest and knee-length pants. Luffy had run off the ship before he even realized the need for warmer clothes. Winter was harsh in the area, with snow high enough to reach a wine barrel's center support line.

"I'm sorry, miss. It's going to be another three days until that amount of rooms get cleared up." The thick woman behind the counter answered gently. She bowed apologetically, palms crossed together pleadingly at the sight of the angry pirate navigator.

Luffy noticed the fear in the woman's eyes before the two of them. From his angle, closer to the exit, he could see the lower wall behind the woman and saw their own wanted posters, among many others.

"Maa, maa, Nami, calm down," he lazily requested while nodding his head calmly, "We'll take those three rooms." The captain took hold of the straw hat resting on his back and pulled it over his head, shrouding his face in a dark light before looking up again. His face lightened up slightly.

"Baa-chan, you look scared. I can assure you, we have no intention of being any trouble for you or anyone else in this village. We're only stopping for a few days to rest and buy supplies. I promise you." The young man spoke seriously and calmly. The woman watched his face intensely before fear slowly dripped away. She bowed thankfully towards the young teen, visibly relieved. Pirates never cared about the way they were perceived, she knew it. He didn't look like the type who was about to come steal, pillage and kill. The boy's innocent eyes separated him from the usual type of pirates who they had problems with before. She smiled just slightly and nodded.

Turning towards the redhead, he smiled gently.

"Nami, how long is the log going to take to set?" He asked knowing that they needed the small wrist compass to set the direction to the next island's magnetic field, otherwise they would be drifting unknowingly on the frightening Grand Line.

"Only three days. Why?" she asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Pay for the entire week and let's get settled in." The young captain gave her a stern look that spoke tens of words. He was serious.

Nami frowned at the idea of paying for more than they would be there. Luffy turned around and walked out, leaving her puzzled. She turned to the older woman.

"I guess that's that.. A week, three rooms, please.. Ugh.. keep the change.." the redhead offered with tears streaming down from her eyes. Even though she was basically the ship's accountant – and a cheap skate at that, Nami couldn't refuse a captain's order. She would kick his ass later for wasting money like that, but he was the captain and once he said something, she had to do it despite herself.

- }-{ -

"Sanji, can we buy some of those too?" Usopp pleaded, much like a starved child. He pointed towards a banana cream pie, starry eyes shining brightly. Sanji was staring at another display in the small patisserie when he heard Usopp's voice. He turned to look at the drooling sniper. The curly young man stared at the golden crusted banana pie. The beautiful decoration waves of white cream were sprinkled with brown sugar and just a touch of cinnamon, just like Sanji used to make at home, in Baratie. He smiled at the way the pie presented itself, so modestly and lovingly displayed.

The blond walked closer and stared down at the brilliant cream. He could tell that it had been made with extreme care, just like how he made sweets for the girls. A smile shoved itself on his lips but soon disappeared.

"Ah. I only have enough money for one cake, Usopp..Sorry. I left the rest of the money with Nami-san.. I'll make one for you next week when we're back on the ship. I promise." Sanji apologized. It wasn't often that Usopp requested something in particular, he felt bad for denying him. The man wasn't at pretentious at Luffy – always requesting meat for every meal, three to five times each day, nor was he as demanding as Zoro who always wanted wine reductions with his steaks. He didn't push food around like Chopper only eating vegetables, discarding the meat into Luffy's bottomless whole of a stomach, or like his beautiful Nami-swan who always requested fruit deserts. Usopp usually just ate anything and without complaining. The only complain he would voice was that he wanted seconds, but never asked for anything in particular.

"It's okay. Let's get a nice cake then. I'll look forward to next week's pie!" Usopp crossed his arms behind his head and walked to the cake section, smiling.

Sanji sighed. He took another breath from his cigarette and walked back to check out the earlier cake.

"By the way, Sanji, how come you're not making the cake yourself? I thought you liked making everything yourself." The sniper king asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. Sanji looked to his left and shrugged.

"It's nice to try recipes from everywhere we dock. Makes me find out if there's anything new i can learn.. that and Robin-chan asked me to." Sanji sighed, saddened at the memory. "The beautiful raven princess pleaded that i rest instead of spending the whole time cooking. She agreed to let me do the meal itself, so i'll definitely do a feast for everyone~ I would prefer to make a special cake for the loving princess but i can't deny a lady her birthday request."

"Man. You're gonna use the cake making time to cook anyway, Robin should've let you just do it. So, anyway, which one do you like the most?"

"That one." the blond pointed to a dark chocolate covered cake with green sugar vines. Red beads and white stringy curls were placed around the circular cake. The tag under the cake mentioned the content of the interior layers which were raspberry and lime frost cream.

"Good choice, young lad. You have exquisite taste." a voice broke the silence as the straw-hats admired their choice. Their heads turned to the left side, towards the middle counter.

"Did you make all these cakes, old man?" Sanji asked, a tinge of admiration in his eyes. Most of the cakes were normal but there were a few combinations that Sanji had never tried. He would now, the ideas sounded good and seeing them so nicely decorated, the ideas seemed appealing.

"Nah. My daughter makes them. She takes after her beautiful mother's passion."

"Hmm, your daughter must be an angel fallen from the sky if her fingers can portray love in such wonderful shapes~" Sanji admiringly wiggled as he imagined a beautiful young woman delicately creating and decorating the magical deserts.

The old man laughed. Usopp sweat-dropped and pulled Sanji towards the cash register.

"Should I box up the cake for you?" the smiling man pointed towards their earlier focus.

"Yes, please.." The sniper answered seeing as Sanji was still imagining the beautiful angel, lost in thoughts. Pink hearts floated in his eyes, all rational thought disappearing.

- }-{ -

Zoro stood outside the patisserie with the small doctor on his head, like a flattened plush toy. The reindeer stood up on the man's shoulders, his hind legs dangling heavily over the man's shoulders. The front hoofs almost covered the man's vision.

"Done already?" Sanji asked curiously. Zoro gave nothing but a shrug while the smaller body sighed.

"I couldn't find any books on medicine, other than what i already have.. The book-keepers all said the island doesn't focus on medicine anymore. They've drawn too many pirates because of it before.. ran into too many problems." Chopper explained, extremely dejected at the found knowledge. They had visited too many book-stores and none had anything special. Even if Chopper had so many books from the Drum kingdom, his home-town, he expected other islands to be maybe a bit as dedicated and he could learn something new.. Apparently, it wasn't the case.

"That sucks. You've been so hyper about it too.." Usopp smiled sadly towards his small friend. "I know, let's go check in and check out the rooms! We can build some snowmen afterwards, Luffy and the others might join too!" he suddenly burst with cheer, trying to distract Chopper. He reached out and grabbed him from the small, blue backpack, and let him fall on his own shoulders. Zoro silently growled at the lack of furry warmth, but said nothing. Chopper seemed to smile a bit. They walked ahead talking about snow angels and snow men.

"Oi, Marimo.. did Nami-san give you your allowance?" Sanji flicked his lighter aflame, lighting another cigarette. He held the large cake box in his left hand and pushed the other in his right pocket, along with the lighter.

"Yeah. Why?" Zoro raised an eyebrow when the blond walked closer and whispered his reply. He swallowed when he noticed Sanji's reddened nose and ears, bruised by the harsh cold. The rest of his skin paled even more, he hadn't been the most tanned one before either but now it was getting ridiculous, his skin losing all hints of creaminess. It was snowing less than when they had first docked but the cold was not letting up much. The blond's lips had also turned slightly paler than usual.

"I need to buy something, I don't want to bother Nami-san and I left all my money with her. How much do you have on you?"

Zoro stared blankly for a moment. Scavenging through his own pockets, he brought his hand out and placed the neatly tied bundle in Sanji's right hand.

"What the hell... Where did you get all that?" The cook's eyes widened as he realized it was about fifty thousand belli right there. Zoro shrugged, like a wave of boredom had washed over.

"I didn't need to buy anything other than sake lately. Nami got me some good discounts on sharpening tools and oils a few months back so i didn't need anything for my swords either. I don't usually really need that much. Ah, iI'll probably need some more clothes but I'll get that at the next island.." He looked away from the cook, scratching behind his right ear lobe.

"Still.. this is like... money saved for at least five months here.. I would've thought you always spent your money on sake, in the very least.." Sanji was really surprised. He pulled out a few bills counting up to 500 beli and handed the rest to Zoro who ignored him. "Here's the rest."

"I don't want it." the taller male answered, with a bored look on his face. He looked away.

"What the hell do you mean you don't want it? It's your money!" Sanji burst when Zoro refused to accept it back.

"Are you deaf, pretty-eyebrow? I said i don't want it." the green haired swordsman growled at Sanji's shouting. "There's nothing i need it for and I'm gonna get a different allowance on the next island anyway."

"I'm gonna spend it if i keep it, damn it. Take it back, you shitty swordsman!" Sanji yelled again, becoming angry at Zoro's attitude. Zoro turned his head to glare at Sanji. The blond boiled inwardly and then stomped back on the spot.

"Fine! I'm going to spend it, see if I care if you complain later!" Sanji groaned and walked back inside the cake shop. He came back out a minute later, with an extra box.

"You're still here?" the blond raised an eyebrow at the man leaning on the street lantern pole. He closed the door of the bakery behind him, slowly, with his elbow. Both of his hands were now full.

"Mhm. Need help, love-cook?" Zoro offered and leant in to take the two boxes from the cook before he could react. Sanji grit his teeth around the thin cigarette and walked ahead with his hands in his pockets. "Let me carry those." he offered and took them out of the blond's grasp. The other glared silently, unreactive for a long moment.

"I think you're sick or something. You're starting to.. kind of.. behave... nicely around me. What the hell?" Sanji muttered as he considered the pure idea of a nice Zoro, simply disturbing. He shivered visibly at the mere thought.

"I'm not. I'm just giving you time, that's all. And, I'm trying to be helpful, what's wrong with that?" Zoro smirked and walked along Sanji. Distracted, Sanji didn't realize Zoro had somehow taken the lead and they were now going into a completely random direction. They were definitely not going towards the docks to leave the cake in the galley. Zoro was the one person in the world, who had absolutely no sense of direction. Instead of correcting their direction, Sanji allowed his thoughts once again to be distracted.

"_What the fuck_, you're acting like I'm a _girl _you're trying to _woo_, _aren't_ you?!" Sanji suddenly stopped, fingers pointing angrily towards the green haired male. The latter sighed.

"You're exaggerating, cook. Stop over-thinking everything."Zoro did his best to not shout back. He didn't want to ruin it. He wanted to at least spend half a day with the blond if possible, but the other man was reading too much into it, he thought. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, nor possible.

"Fine. Then I'll buy stuff and make you carry them until you get tired and forget all your crappy ideas! Don't try to fucking _woo _me, i'm a guy!" Sanji threatened, his ears becoming red as several passing locals whispered and chuckled around them. Girls blushed at their words, walking by. Giggles could be heard behind the two handsome men. Sanji blushed and became even angrier.

"Seriously? _Woo-ing? _Is that brain of yours made of potato mash?" the swordsman sighed. "I would never do anything stupid like that. You're a goddamn moron."

"Good!" Sanji yelled."I mean.. that you're not doing that, you were creeping me out. I'm not a moron, you idiot muscle-head!"

"Oi, oi.. don't push it." Zoro growled and stopped walking. He looked around. They ended up on a back street somewhere. The street they were on, had rows of simple brick homes, empty trees and carriages, all covered in snow. Fewer people were walking by.

"Ehh.. Where are we?" Eyebrows raised confusedly.

"You got us lost again, you stupid marimo." Sanji growled again. He threw the butt of his cigarette in the snow and stepped on it. Zoro held on the boxes and followed Sanji, trying to figure out the right way.

"I think someone moved the dock.." the swordsman sweat-dropped tensely. "Why does everything have to always move?!" he yelled and growled out loud, annoyed. He knew that he always went in the right direction.. If the things he was going towards, were not there.. then they moved. It most definitely wasn't him that got lost. Ever. Just like all the times the ship moved and the islands turned clockwise or counterclockwise just to confuse him, just like clouds not staying where they were supposed to stay. It was like everything plotted against him.

"You got us lost again, the docks didn't fucking move!" Sanji burst out shouting and kicking Zoro's legs. The marimo tried to keep hold on the precious boxes so he let himself be kicked, cursing inwardly. He tried to stay calm enough to not fight too much with Sanji.. seeing as he was the one thing on his mind for a while now.

"Stop that, moron. Let's find the way back." he muttered and then sighed, disappointed.

Sanji sighed just the same. After thinking for a second, he ran up to an older couple and asked for directions. Zoro followed him until they reached the town center again. Time seemed to flow slowly as Sanji dragged him into each, single shop.

- }-{ -

Franky looked up and saw the door open to the galley, a bruised and dirty Sanji coming inside, carrying two flowery boxes. The half-cyborg stood by the table, messily arranging a series of thin sandwiches on a large plate.

"Cook nii-chan, back already? Woah, what's with the dalmatian look?" he asked curiously. Sanji slammed the door and a voice growled and cursed on the other side. The other male kicked the door open, following after the blond inside.

"What the fuck, you fucking bastard?! Want me to kick your ass again?!" Zoro's patience was growing thin. The blond had picked fights with him over everything ever since they had gotten lost. He was just as dirty and bruised as Sanji. Somehow, they seemed to have reached the mud under the large piles of snow and had a brawl, Franky imagined.

"Hah! Like you could! Don't make me kick your skull in, you shitty swordsman! I'll cook your small brain for breakfast and feed it to the seagulls!" Sanji threatened while poking harshly, and repeatedly, between the marimo's eyebrows. Zoro grabbed at the chef's coat and pulled him closer. Their foreheads were soon pressed against, their teeth barred aggressively at each-other.

"Woah, you guys are Suuuper.. tense.. Chill.." Franky tried to help them calm down but soon, they both switched their focus towards the blue haired cyborg.

"Don't butt in!" They both yelled in unison. The older man sweat-dropped. As soon as they growled back towards each-other, Franky sneaked around them with the sandwiches, stepped over a whole mountain of boxes and bags dropped unchivalrously in front of the galley door.

"Argh, stuff it! Let's just bring in what we bought, you brainless marimo! Place them all on the table, the least you can do after messing up all day!" Sanji growled and turned to remove the leftovers from the cyborg's messy sandwich making.

"What the hell do you mean? I did everything you wanted today and you still picked fights at every each minute!" Zoro replied, his voice filled with anger and annoyance. He had actually tried to get along with the blond, to make him tear down even one from his many protection walls.. it had done exactly the opposite, Sanji seemingly putting up even more.

"Well, you were fucking creeping me out! Why the hell would you act nice towards me all of a sudden?! It's unnatural coming from you!"

"That's what you do when you_ like_ someone!" Zoro shouted without realizing his own words. Gray eyes widened at his own reply when he dropped a part of the bags on the large oak table.

Sanji gulped silently, freezing in his movement. He was near the sink, placing the used butter knife and mallet. They dropped in the sink, over an empty plate. Zoro did two more turns towards the purchased boxes and bags, moving them to the galley's center, on the table and over the chairs.

"Enjoy unwrapping by yourself, asshole!" he muttered under his breath and slammed the door behind him as he left the wide room. Sanji took another breath. He hadn't moved since the unthinkable words had come out. Zoro hadn't been as forward before, he knew it wasn't intentional.. but.. remembering his actions throughout the day, Sanji knew he was trying. Why couldn't he just accept him like that? It wasn't like they wouldn't one day reach there.. they both wanted it.. but he just couldn't image how the turn from rivals could be done to.. that.. being gay.. together.. The transition seemed impossible.

Sanji turned silently and walked to the thick table. He tried to change his focus as he pushed the chairs aside and got ready to start opening and arranging the new items. The large coat was abandoned over the backrest of one of the chairs. Sleeves were soon pulled back in preparation.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and an angry green marimo advanced towards the wide-eyed cook. Sanji couldn't even react as one hand caught the back of his neck and the other held onto the blond's waist. Hot lips covered his in a hurry of movement and pressed forward. The intruder behind his neck moved down to the table and pushed the bags aside, most of them falling down in cushioned crashes. Sanji's back hit the table as the unannounced lips sucked on his own, his legs unable to move. The swordsman's strong legs parted his and pushed against the surprised cook, mingling together. Begging for a reaction, the marimo's lips slowly sucked and licked on the blond's lower lip. The smoked lips slightly parted but the man withdrew his intrusion and placed his right cheek tightly against the blond's, short deep breaths leaving his chest.

"You were the one who asked me to wait. I don't want to wait but you asked me to, so I will. You have to decide if you're going to push me away or let me close in. Either way, make up your goddamn mind. I don't want to make it up for both of us instead." Zoro whispered threateningly in his ear. The blond's reddened lips shivered nervously, still open slightly. He had been surprised at the sudden entry and despite being able to kick into the other and pushing him away, he had allowed himself to be pulled into the swordsman's own version of events. His surprised eyes trembled as he stared into nothingness, unfocused. Breaths seemed to stop coming out, his chest tightening around his cursed heart.

Zoro slowly withdrew and left the room. However, to Sanji, everything seemed to happen in less than two seconds. He hadn't had time to react, surely that was what happened, he lied to himself.

The chef allowed his head to fall back hard on the table, heavily. He breathed out heavily. A shaking hand slowly gathered enough strength to search for his lighter and a cigarette in his pocket. Bringing it shakily back to his lips, Sanji bit powerless onto the white paper wrap. It took a few tries to flick on the small fire.

Smoke finally filled his chest, pushing the tightness away from his tormented organ. He closed his eyes for a small moment then opened them again and stared up at the ceiling. Willing some strength in his legs, he gave himself a moment to think.

- }-{ -

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Zoro cursed at himself. He probably shouldn't have done that. But.. yeah.. kind of hard to hate yourself for taking something that you want so badly.. Arggh, he yelled inwardly. He shouldn't have done that.

'I should apologize..' he considered as he paced back and forward in their small quarters. 'He'll think I'm not serious if i apologize now, though.. damn it. So stupid..What the hell do I do now?!' Then something _clicked_ in his head. 'Wait.. He kissed me too. This only makes us even. Hah! Suck on that, jackass!' Zoro's thoughts took a turn and a mad grin appeared on his face. The door opened and a blue head peaked inside. 'But still.. ehh.. damn it.'

"Ehh.. Zoro?"

"Yeah. What do you want, Franky?" Zoro asked sharply, thanking the Universe for even the smallest of intrusions. As long as he could not focus on Sanji for a moment, or two, he was thankful. The guest walked in and let the door open half-way.

"Can you take my turn in the Crow's nest? We want to go to the Inn, see what rooms we got and get something to eat. I heard marines rarely ever visit this town but it's best to be safer rather than sorry.. Yeah?"

"Ugh.. yeah.. Sure. Go ahead. I'll stay here."

"Umm.. Cook nii-chan's also staying, already talked to him but he'll be too busy prepping for tomorrow. Anyway, try not to kill each other before the party.. It would ruin Robin-chan's birthday."

"Yeah.. whatever.." Zoro sighed and sat on his drawn back bed, now looking like a normal couch.

"Well, see ya." Franky raised his right hand in the air to bid goodbye and left. He closed the door behind him.

"Great.. now I'm on the ship with the one person who i can't keep my hands off.. this is gonna be hell." he mumbled tensely as he pulled the cold palm over his face. 'Hold back, moron. If you don't, you'll just scare him the fuck off and you'll never get anywhere..' A self-advise repeated itself over and over in his mind, phrased differently each time. The subject remained. 'Keep your hands off.'

- }-{ -

A few hours passed, a bright night-time shining over the snow-covered Sunny. The ship's sails were pulled up, lessening the danger of anyone recognizing their straw-hat skull mark. They had docked somewhere on the side of the dock, between many other fishermen ships, hopefully losing itself in between. Usually, they would all leave the Thousand Sunny and sleep in the Inn, but they didn't have enough information on marine trips over to this island. There was actually not enough information on the island itself, other than being similar to the Drum kingdom, focused on medicine.. despite that not being true anymore, as Chopper had recently discovered. It seemed like a friendly area. The markets were filled with selling carts and shops. The houses looked well-cared for and the docks showed that many used fishing to support themselves and their families.

- }-{ -

A few shining pairs of eyes stared towards the docked ship, slowly whispering between each-other.

"Are you sure they are going to be there tomorrow night?" an older, scruffy man's voice asked from the front. Another older voice – this time a woman in the back, replied tensely.

"Yes. They made reservations for the mess hall and they were already brought bags with decorations. I heard them planning to set up in the morning. They also signed up for a whole week at the inn, but will stay for sure only three days. Don't know if they'll stay more than that."

"Hmm.. so they'll surely be where we want them tomorrow night. That's good news. Send the messenger birds to those damn bastards." The front voice ordered.

"Hai.." the woman replied shakily. A few silent people listened closely and followed the two as they walked away silently. The group disappeared as fast as it appeared, nobody noticing them in the dark shades of the bare trees.

...

..

.

* * *

Hi. I hope you enjoyed reading the new chapter. I think the next one will be a bit more fun packed, though.. going a bit into some action soon since Zoro seems to find it hard to hold back. Hope you will enjoy!

I would really appreciate your reviews, they make me _super_ happy! Please? ^^; Milk and cookies trade?

* * *

P.S.. Umm.. i'd _super_ love to know more people who like yaoi and one piece, naruto, etc to my msn.. i want more friends with similar interests.. please send a PM if you're interested in making friends.. my other friends have the characters of snails when it comes to yaoi and fiction xD.. it makes me sad.. xD

Well.. wanna be friends with a crazy person?..


	4. Hot touches & dark schemes

Sanji groaned the hundredth time that night. He had been had. He would _so _kick _his_ face in, if he could.. but he couldn't, not because he lacked of physical strength, simply because he couldn't blame his lack of patience. So he sighed, for the thousand time that night. The wood creaked softly under his black leather shoes, the clacking of each step softly resonating in the quiet space of the galley. It was unusual for the ship to be so quiet. He was used to having the familiar noise of teens playing around, girls talking and chuckling sweetly, small explosions from the balls concocted in Usopp's Factory or hammer sounds from Franky's new contraptions.

Storing the last wrapped up plateaus in the refrigerator, the kitchen table was finally cleared. It was time for sleep. Now, he could only hope the swordsman would already be asleep so he could return to the bedroom. Nearing the door, Sanji raised his arm and flicked the lights off. Step after step resonated as they led him through the narrow staircase leading down to the men's quarters.

Sanji opened the door to their joint space. The room was empty. With a breath of relief, he walked in and opened one of the cabinets, preparing warm and fresh clothes for himself. Half an hour later he was already resting in the hot bath tub, warming his tired muscles. His left hand traveled up to the crook of his shoulder and tightly gripped at the muscles to loosen them up. A few candle supports were spread around the large bathroom. A simple habit of his when he had the ship to himself, it helped loosen the tight grip stress had on him, daily catering to such a demanding crew – not that he didn't love it, but it was tiring all the same.

It was rare that he could be alone in the large space, without noise and interruptions, no shouting and no hurry to cook breakfast or dinner for anyone. He had done his work for the day and nobody was around, thankfully. Stretching his back and his arms above his head, his ribs cracked at the rough movement and instant relief played on his body. A warm tongue licked at the soft lips before betraying them to the bite of the sharp teeth. Eyes glared up at the blissfully lying steam of the hot water, knowing it would not be long until it would get cold. So, before wasting the fast betraying fog, the blond allowed his head to fall back on the edge of the large tub, soft, medium length strands spreading around over the white edges. Heavy eyelids fell and his mind drifted off for a few minutes.

The blond enjoyed the warmth of the kind soothing of orange fragrant bubbles, unaware of the disguised presence belonging to the one with the pair of charcoal-colored pair of eyes glimpsing from the outside.

-}-{-

Zoro had been in the Crow's nest for hours already, almost at the reach of morning. There had been no movement in the area except some locals who had probably come to check if the pirates were preparing for any trouble, probably. He had seen them several hours ago, a small group trying to spy on them. It wasn't anything unusual for him, though. They seemed harmless. As pirates, the crew was used to people trying to keep an eye on them and their ship in case they were the kind who came only to steal, disrupt, rape or kill. These only seemed like normal locals worried about the usual matters, nothing inconspicuous about them, Zoro thought. He found it slightly insulting that they thought such clumsy spying would not be noticed.

He kept watch for enough hours to see if they planned anything or not. Since they quickly dispersed and didn't look like deeply organized people – definitely not worth praise in inconspicuous spying, he ignored their visit and took a nap on the long, circular bench instead. For a mere half a second, he was under the impression of something like a another presence but it quickly escaped him when he noticed the galley light shut off.

Waking up, around five am, Zoro could easily notice there was still no movement in the area. Things remained quiet. The exception to that was the rumbling stomach of his. He had neglected it ever since the afternoon when he had visited a bento shop with Sanji. It had been the only ten minutes in which they hadn't argued, and had only taken a break to supply their bodies with the necessary energy. His wasn't an exceptionally large portion (like Sanji would normally prepare) or anything too savory but it had done its job. Now, the empty stomach growled annoyingly. Zoro stood up and cracked his neck, rolling it from one shoulder to the next, his ears almost laying flat on the cold coat's shoulders.

He leaned down and picked his swords up from next to the bench. Stepping over an abandoned training weight, he walked down the stairs of the Crow's nest. He shivered at leaving the protection of the room, crawling down the rope stairs. A few rushes of cold air and many, large snowflakes washed over his face and slipped under the collar of the long coat.

Reaching the main deck, Zoro jumped down and shivered when the snow piles reached over the height of his could feel the snow wet his clothing below. The coat had spread around over the wet, cotton-like substance. It reminded Zoro of the clouds in the sky city, Skypiea, from a few months before. Unlike those chilling and refreshing clouds, this seemed freezing. Squashing sounds could be heard on the silent deck, as Zoro took one step after another, finally reaching the door leading to the first floor below.

-}-{-

Reaching the galley door, Zoro peeked through the small round window at eye level. The lights were off for a while already. Pushing the door aside, the man entered and flicked on the light. The table had been cleared, a single plate placed in front of the chair closest to the door. The air in the galley was still filled with mixed aromas. He could smell something savory coming from the oven. Sanji had probably cooked something for the following day. Knowing him, he had probably already readied everything needed to quickly cook them the next day, Zoro concluded. He wondered if he had completed all the dishes already. Sadly, the refrigerator was locked as usual, in case Luffy decided he was hungry in the middle of the night. It wouldn't be the first time they had docked somewhere for a few days and Luffy tried to sneak out from the hotel and come back to the ship to sneak in while the galley stood unsupervised. Sanji always had to lock it unless they were all prepared to lose their reserves at the cost of a happily fattened monkey.

The swordsman walked to the drawers near the sink and pulled on the first one at the top. After picking a fork from the neatly arranged stack, he walked back to the neatly wrapped plate on the table. It wasn't unusual for Sanji to leave something out for him if they weren't talking. It wasn't rare since they fought all the time and ended up not talking to each others for hours or days even. Sanji would never let him starve because of a fight or a disagreement, even if Zoro sometimes refused to come down and eat after such an event. Before taking a seat at the table, he unwrapped himself of the damp coat and hung it on the backrest of one of the wooden chairs, to hopefully dry by the next day.

He sat down and pulled at the edges of the double wrapped silver paper. Steam came out, even after such a long while. It still presented itself fresh, the double-wrap keeping the steam inside and keeping it hot. Crumbling sounds broke the silence of the silent kitchen when he pulled it off completely, palming it into a small ball. With elbows placed on the edge of the table, Zoro poked at the sea-king curry and rice. He mixed the rice with the colorful curry on top and pulled some red peppers over a small bite-sized pile. As soon as it reached his tongue, he remembered why it was one of his favorite foods. Tucking in, he savored the spicy sauce and the butter flavored rice. His stomach happily mewed, greeting the new energy refill.

After blissfully enjoying the chunky, hot food, he walked over to the sink and turned the water on. He slowly soaped and rinsed the plate using the yellow sponge on the side. The fork followed. Once neatly placed on the dry, green towel laid on the left side of the sink, he shook his hands and walked away.

The light in the galley went out not long after and silence set once again, only empty steps resonating through the wooden floors of the hallway.

-}-{-

Sanji yawned. He ruffled the soft towel around his wet strands and leaned down above his legs. He remembered the image of a half-naked swordsman as he had joined in the bathroom. Sanji was done with the bath anyway. Sadly, he had woken up to shivering icy bath-water. He took no time at all before wrapping a towel around his waist and heading towards the sink, finishing up with brushing, outside the bath-house. After grabbing an extra towel for his hair, he ran out.

When Zoro had come in, he had abandoned his long-sleeved shirt in the basket near the washing machine. The boots had also been forgotten in the corner. Sanji was just getting out of the tub when the door had opened. The way the swordsman's eyes glanced towards the cook and then rapidly changed their target to a motionless shower cable, it made Sanji feel cruel for being the one who delayed and denied all due to his own uncertainty and fear. For some reason, the mood between them could be sliced with Zoro's sword, he admitted to himself.

Now, Sanji stood in their quiet room and dried at his hair, leaning down.

Drops of water fell between his parted legs. He couldn't stop imagining how it would be to give in, but then, every thought would be broken as he cursed inwardly. Blaming himself for weakness, on both the matters of wanting to give in, and not being strong enough to go through with Zoro, against his worries.. his heart started to beat faster and tighten all the same. He hated being weak and confused, but could he go through with something he was only sure about only half-way? Sanji was not the type to do something half-way, fact proven many times by his determination about chasing girls, cooking, dedication to Zeff, loyalty to the straw-hats and to All Blue – his dream.

No. Sanji was the type to do something well or not do it at all. For that reason, Sanji hated himself now. He wanted to go through with responding to the marimo and, at the same time, he was too scared on going further. Not a fan of change as much as Luffy and the others, Sanji preferred to know something was really going to work before doing it. It was the reason he never studied a new recipe before breaking down and mastering the one before. Doing something half-way was failing. Scared of the possibility of him and Zoro trying something out and then failing.. well, it wasn't really appealing despite his body and heart magnetic pull towards the other man.

Sanji straightened and stood up, allowing the wet towel to fall on his shoulders. Luckily, the padded walls were strong enough to hold back the cold outside, so he didn't mind it so much when the new tee got wet slightly around the collar. After a few naked steps towards the desk under the window, the blond sat down and looked at a few recipe notebooks. They were neatly placed on a higher panel, at eye-level. The window was right above the mentioned panel, allowing moonlight to pour inside the long, narrow room.

Fingers traveled across the titles of the notebooks. Sanji had named them each on categories and islands, in a golden ink. A small smile tugged at his lips when he reached the last notebook in the row. Two digits tucked around the leather cover and pulled it out. The cook let himself fall down on the chair lazily. Crossing his right leg over the other one under the desk, he settled himself more comfortably.

In need of some extra lighting, he pushed the button on the seashell's back. The small pearl colored shell was hanging upside down from a panel below the notebooks. Grabbing a pen from the support sea-urchin, he started writing down all he had learned from the new island's recipes.

- }-{ -

Zoro walked in the room, wearing only the towel around his waist. The short, spiky, green hair was still wet, dripping down his shoulders and back. Sanji turned around and shivered at the sight of the man.

"Yo." he greeted sleepily, rolling around with the chair. He leaned his right jaw on his closed hand.

"Yo.. I thought you'd be sleeping by now." Zoro replied, revealing slight surprise when Sanji actually spoke to him. He had hoped the blond was already sleeping by the time he finished, the reason he had lingered a long time in the bath. If only things would ever go smoothly, he thought..

"Mhmhm.. Couldn't sleep. Shouldn't you be in the Crow's nest?" Sanji asked curiously. He couldn't help but gulp when Zoro dropped his towel and scavenged through his messy closet for fresh clothes. He couldn't help looking either..

The swordsman could feel his stare travel on his naked body, and a slight smug smirk tugged at the corner of his lips before leaning down and pulling a pair of dark, navy blue boxers on. He peeked towards the blond before looking back to choose between two shirts. Grabbing the short-sleeved white one, he pushed the closet door closed and pulled it over his arms and shoulders, lean muscles dancing with every movement against each-other.

Sanji watched him carefully. A thought occurred and before he knew it, it escaped his lips.

"Why do you like me?" he asked sleepily before the swordsman shortly glanced at him. There was silence as Zoro stared blankly to his left side.

"We always fight, we curse each-other and we always argue.. and that's probably the best side of what's going on between us, besides being ship mates and good partners in battle.. So why?" Sanji asked again, now that the question had already slipped.

Zoro turned back towards the cabinet and looked at the closed-door. A small smile tugged at his mouth. He took a deep breath and answered the only way he could, without hesitation and doubt.

"I will only tell you once so you'd better not forget it." Zoro knew the answer and prepared himself. Sanji half-nodded nervously when the other man's eyes turned serious again.

"I love fighting with you because you won't break when I touch you. I love cursing at you without worrying that you're gonna act like a girl and cry. I love arguing with you because you're loud, stubborn and out-spoken. You're yourself despite others thinking you're a man-whore who chases any skirt he can see, and despite how annoying that is when I have to witness it. You can hold your own and you're loyal. You make me laugh, you can keep up with me and when I don't feel like kicking your ass for being just the way that makes me like you even more, you make me want to become stronger and better. You know me the best out of all the crew despite our screwed up relationship, maybe even better than myself. You're beautiful inside and out and you won't break if you'll trust me enough to hold you. Do you think I would be happy with someone else? Someone who's less than you? Even if you would believe that, it wouldn't be true and I would fight to show you the truth of my words. For me, this isn't just lust. With every hour, day and week passing, I realize it's much more than that. That's a small part of everything I feel but it's, like I said, much more." Zoro stopped himself before continuing, finding himself slightly lush with blood in his cheeks.

Silence set in the room. Sanji's wide eyes showed themselves honestly surprised, and the blond gulped at the intense words flowing so confidently. Blue eyes trembled brightly in the half-lit room.

Zoro turned fully and looked directly at him. He walked forward until he stood right in front of the cook, a chair and a few several inches being all that separated them.

"I will never, never,_ never_, _ever _repeat all that embarrassing bullshit, just so you know, but it's the truth nonetheless." he muttered, slightly surprised by his own words, flowing so surely on the outside despite the interior raging on like a storm.

"You seemed to need to know, so that's all there is to it." Zoro looked down towards the blond head, his eyes focusing on the deep river line between the upper shores of semi-wet strands.

Sanji gulped once more and lifted his chin to look upwards into the gray eyes, instantly locking. Zoro's lips formed a small smug smile.

The blond swallowed heavily and looked down again. He let his forehead fall forward until he leaned on the marimo's tight stomach muscles, crumpling the fresh tee now worn.

Wide, blue eyes stared down towards the carpet between the swordsman's feet. How could his heart rush at that speed with those annoyingly honest words? It seemed so loud, it could almost break the silence in the room as drumming sounds loudly sang inside his ears.

Zoro couldn't help but raise his right hand and mingle his fingers with the blond strands. The gentle touch could make Sanji shiver from the tip of his head all the way to his toes, small hairs rising up on his legs, arms and the back of his neck.

"I... What if.. if it wouldn't work out?.. W-what if we end up hating each other even more?" he struggled to ask, his lips trembling like a rush of cold air suddenly washed over his skin.

"We wouldn't be in the same crew if we really hated each-other. All that's missing here is you. It's your decision, no matter how my entire body drums with the need to force you to see it and make you give in." Zoro's fingers curled around a few creamy strands, tugging gently towards slightly sharper.

"When i thought you died.. at Thriller Park.. When you tried to sacrifice for us, for me.. I barely handled seeing you like that. You almost died and I didn't even feel this confusing then. If we would do this and something like that ever happened again.." Sanji's tears threatened to come out unwillingly but he fought to hold them back behind the white of his eyes. Zoro could feel the tension in the man resting his forehead against him.

"Are you afraid you would break if I died?" he asked sternly, his hovering question tensing the blond immediately.

"For fuck's sake, Zoro, you almost always get yourself killed, with each new enemy we come across.." the blond leaned back into the desk and looked up, bracing his arms tight around the chair's backrest. His knuckles became whiter with the more strength he used to hold on.

"Sanji." Zoro whispered gently as he crouched down. They were now facing each-other.

"I won't die if I have you and the others. You make me strong. It's the reason I can become stronger, the reason I improve and survive each time. I promise I won't die." A large grin spread across the taller man's face. Sanji's tears stopped fighting to get out from behind his eyes, trembling dark, blue irises staring into annoyingly confident gray eyes.

For a small moment, the memory of a moment resonated inside him. Sanji felt like he was back in time, in the moment he had discovered Zeff starved himself for Sanji's sake and survival. Ship-wrecked on a stoney island, with nothing to eat, Zeff had given him all the food to survive, while lying he had even more than enough for himself. He felt protected at a large cost, once more. The blond didn't want that, he didn't want people to lie to him just to keep him safe. He was a grown up nine-teen year old who wasn't weak anymore, damn it!..

"Fuck you, you can't promise something like that!" Sanji yelled angrily, tension gathering behind his eyes again.

"I always keep my words, stupid cook." Zoro ruffled the damp hair and grabbed Sanji's forearms. He pulled the blond out of the chair and pushed him against the cabinets on the left side of the room.

"N..gh.. What are you doing..?!" Sanji automatically reacted, growling at the insufferable man holding him tight against the cabinet.

"I won't break. Not when you touch me or when I'll fight again. I won't break when you kick at me with those powerful legs like you always do. I will not cry when you curse at me. I will hold you when you need me. I won't die. I would not allow myself to break before your eyes, ever again. I promise." Zoro once again spoke sternly, with edgy, promising words. Sanji couldn't tear his eyes away from the gray irises staring him down. He couldn't look away or move when the marimo's lips pressed strongly against his once more.

Sanji couldn't deny him, not again.

Soft, rosy lips opened and pressed back over the other's passionate mouth. He could feel the swordsman's teeth gently tug at his lower lip before a warm tongue slid across moist skin pillows, entering between them and caressing the edges of his teeth.

Zoro pulled back slightly, mildly sharp caresses still drawing closer towards the cook, interrupting ocassionaly, with every each breath absorbed from the humid, warm air, expanding and retracting the durable softness of their lungs.

"..Calm down.. Calm down..." he muttered with a smile on his lips. Sanji opened his eyes and stared at the green-haired head supported by his left clavicle's outer edge. Zoro's hands were still holding the cook's arms aside, in less tight grips. The blond didn't even notice the holds anymore, focusing only on the other's lips and eyes.

"Huh?.. I didn't do anything.. Why would I need to calm down? What the hell is wrong with you?.." Sanji asked nervously while his eyebrows raised confusedly. He had finally kissed back seriously and now, the moron was pushing him away? What the hell was in his mind, Sanji wondered, annoyance invading more with every fucking confusing second. His cheeks flushed angrily, teeth gritting silently.

Zoro leaned back and straightened until he could look Sanji in the eyes.

"Not you, love cook.. _Me_. _I_ need to calm down.." Zoro managed to breath out, two pairs of eyes locking tight once more.

Sanji looked even more confused until his mind clicked the puzzle into place. He moved his focus lower on their glued bodies and could feel the heavy tension in the other's front as it slid against Sanji's inner thigh, causing the quiver in the blond's body to intensify silently.

"Ah..!" The skin on the blond's face colored to a rushed red tinge and he looked away in shame at his own body's reaction towards the situation at hand.

"T-Then, you should g-go.. like.. calm the fuck down.. y-yeah... s-stupid marimo.." nervously, Sanji pulled backwards towards the cabinet.

Zoro chuckled at the blond's frozen body, and especially at the blood rushing to stain Sanji's cheeks.

"Hah.. you can be.. so adorable.. I wouldn't recommend to be like that so close to me if you really want me to wait.." Zoro teased. He had never used that word for anything.. but it felt suitable for the way the blond embarrassingly reacted.

"S-stupid.. don't call me that.." Sanji inwardly cursed at the other, feeling his face flush even more when he felt Zoro move against his legs. "You can't call a grown-up man adorable.. S-stupid marimo!.."

"God damn it, I have to go.. I'm not going to hold back if I stay here any longer, and the waiting you've requested is going to fly straight out the window.." the green haired male drew back with a deep breath, and he reluctantly released his holds on the other's arms. He walked back towards the closet and pulled a warm pair of pants from the mess. Sanji breathed out relieved when he felt himself free again, unable to shake the presence of a faint serving of disappointment at the same time, all the more trembling his insides with every passing moment.

"You could.. s-stay.." he muttered in two breaths, nervously, looking away. Zoro's ears picked up the lightly spoken words and smirked in his direction.

"I wish I would be weak enough to stay but I care about you too much. You're not ready yet, you've said it yourself." Zoro smiled and leaned down to pull the pants on. He pulled up a haramaki over his shirt and grabbed his swords from the couch, pushing them in his haramaki's left side, rushed lean hands gliding across the warming waist belt.

Sanji walked forward until he could sit– dejectedly, on his bed. He had gotten so warm but the room was starting to get back the cold from before.

The moment he turned to grab the door knob, Zoro looked back to the confused cook. He gulped.

One more kiss couldn't hurt, could it?

Or a few touches?

In the next second, Zoro stood back against the blond.

Pushing his body against the other's lighter frame, Zoro could feel the blonde tense under him before lean arms sneaked around the back of his head.

"Nnh.." the cook moaned pleasantly under him when Zoro's lips chased around his jaw and traveled down towards his neck. The wet tongue sliding across his skin calmed the sweet sighs coming out from his parted lips, but the teeth biting and sucking at his skin increased the number again. He could feel the blood pulling in those spots, surely to bruise.

"Sanji.. God.." the smooth words coming out from the swordsman seemed strangely teasing, making his chest tighten with each syllable whispered.

Strong, trained arms wrapped under the blond's lower back and lifted him slightly from the cold, expandable couch. They sneaked under the thin tee, travelling towards the soft nudges of his ribs. Pressing against his skin, the fingers massaged tightly until soft, pink scratches remained, only to disappear moments later. Soft, sweet sounds escaped from between the rosy lips belonging to the body beneath him, gently flowing inside his red ears.

"Stop me, damn it.."

Sanji could hear the pleading sentence muttered out loud, as if it were mingled with regret. He felt the same.

They wanted it too much, maybe rushing was really.. not the best move.. But then again, the way he could feel Zoro on top of him, feeling those long, slender arms gliding gently and strongly across his skin.. feeling those soft lips and hungry mouth travel over his clavicle or on his jaw with such boiling passion.. He could feel himself losing it just from those touches, wanting nothing but more of it.. How could he stop something that felt so good? He momentarily compared it with a woman's touch, and it lacked in gentleness but it crossed the borders of simple passion, so primal and boundless, yet filled with reason and feelings all the same.. _Nngh_, Sanji inwardly moaned, definitely not something he could compare to women's touches, no matter how much he loved them.

Zoro felt himself unable to resist taking over that pale body and ripping the clothes apart, devouring him whole. He knew it was time to stop or risk being pushed over the edge. If Sanji changed his mind, he surely couldn't mean it.. or he wouldn't believe that Sanji did anymore, if it went further.. It was a dangerous step to take, so with the last shred of his common sense, he thought back on all the meditation hours he'd done and mastered until the present moment.

He placed one more soft kiss on the blond's lips and despite the other pulling him down tightly, he used all his willpower and withdrew slowly.

"Mmmhh... Come back..." Sanji pleaded with a deserted tone in his voice, unintentionally, lost in the moment. He opened his encouraging, longing eyes and watched Zoro grab his swords and shut the door behind him. A small rush of cold air entered the room from the outside hallway. It made the blond shiver and wake up slightly.

"Ah.. he left.. what the hell..." he muttered in the silent room, annoyed at the rushed tease and run. Growling, he allowed his ruffled head to fall down on the soft bed. Far be it from him to stop the small smile slipping onto his lips. Two blue eyes then twinkled happily in the moon light, similar to colorful gems in water as they focused on the empty bed across the small room.

- }-{ -

"Are you sure I can't help you out, Navigator-san?" Robin offered for the third time, while caressing the warm tea-cup on the round table supporting her right elbow.

Nami looked down from the tall staircase top. She leaned up to tie another line of colorful decorations on the ceiling. Chopper held the lower end with a large bundle in his hoofs, looking between her and Usopp.

"No, Robin, we don't want you to do anything today other than have fun and rest. Besides, we love preparing for parties, this definitely won't be an exception. I'm just glad we could book the hall with such a short notice." Nami smiled happily as she glanced down. Chopper ran with the other end to the second staircase in the room and handed Usopp the other end.

"Thanks, Chopper," the sniper mumbled softly, careful that his nails would not fall from between his lips as he climbed up a few more steps to reach the latest curbed nail. After he tied the line to the frantically colored stars, hearts and globe shapes cut from glittery paper, Usopp jumped down and moved his staircase to another place. Chopper ran to give Nami another bundle of decorations, then back to the young man across the room again.

"Nami's right, Robin-chan, today's your birthday, let us handle everything," Franky spoke after he took another sip of cola, his back towards the double door entrance that led to the reception area and the private kitchen.

"Alright, alright," she replied with a smile on her lips, watching as they toyed with the decorations and additions made to the room. Extra hands would sometimes spout out from thin air when she saw they needed help holding anything above. After all, her unique ability came to her like breathing air and she unintentionally used it, without even thinking. The others would then complain she wasn't resting, and start convincing her all over again.

- }-{ -

"Nami-swaaan?~" Sanji sang as he skipped merrily through the double doors, looking around. The receptionist had guided them towards the ball room where they were now still decorating.

"Yes, Sanji-kun, we're in here." Nami answered, and climbed down from the tall staircase. Chopper immediately ran towards the cook, seeing the many packages stacked in his arms. The three stacks reached almost half his body height above. The reindeer doctor wondered at how still they all were carried. The cook was definitely used to carrying such amounts, most likely from always doing the ship stocking in every island, and from his experience in the restaurant he'd grown up at.

"Wow, Sanji, that's a lot of boxes..!" Usopp and Chopper both exclaimed at the same time. The three went and helped the man empty his arms.

"This is nothing, I've carried much more than these. Zoro's coming with another batch in a bit, he's just behind me. You should go help him, he wasn't so steady within all that snow. I hope he won't get lost, he was behind me in the hallway. The moron probably got turned at the wrong corner again, you should go find him fast before he reaches another side of the island. I'll go take another batch when Zoro gets here."

"We can come with you if you need more help, Sanji." Chopper changed to his half-human form and ran towards Zoro.

"No, thanks, there are just a few more trips, we can handle them while you finish here." The blond shook his head and smiled around the white cigarette between his thin lips.

"Oh, my, cook-san, you cooked so much," Robin admired the tall stacks when Franky opened a few, his metal nose drawn to the savory aromas. The woman couldn't help but pick up a small cupcake from one of the smaller boxes. "I apologize, I must try such a delicious gift.."

"Anything your lovely heart desires is yours, my sweet Robin-chwaan~" Sanji wiggled his body much like a happy dog in front of his trusted master.

Franky watched how Robin pushed a thin, soft strand of dark hair behind her ear and took a gentle bite from the velvety bundle covered with cream-colored frosting. Her lips colored in the mentioned cream, for a mere second, before looking up towards the half-cyborg male and slowed in her movements, her eyes smiling deviously. With pure delight showing on her face, she pushed her tongue towards her upper lip and caressed the remaining cream clean. The ship-wright smirked and took a deep gulp from his cold Cola glass.

Nami noticed the looks exchanged and chuckled as she walked away towards the tables they'd joined near the glass sliding doors leading to the snowed-in garden.

"It's delicious, Sanji-kun," Robin looked at the blissful cook still wiggling ecstatically, then sat down on the chair she'd used before, finishing the other half of the cupcake with her tea.

"I'm beyond pleased that your sweet taste buds approve, Robin-chwan, it's a new recipe I've tried for your birthday~!" Sanji took out the remaining of his cigarette and pushed it inside a small glass ashtray on the drinks bar Franky was working on, a few meters away from said birthday woman.

"Pfuuu, we finally found Zoro," Usopp breathed out between boxes. Returning to the room, he placed them on the closest round table.

"Haha, I can't believe Zoro got lost inside the hotel," Chopper laughed hard while keeping his own batch of boxes steady. Apparently Zoro had a bigger batch than Sanji, yet somehow it had survived the road safely.

"On the ground floor of the hotel, no less, after receiving directions ten meters away from this hall," Usopp continued. After placing down the last of the boxes, he fell to the floor laughing. Zoro's face looked menacing towards the two younger mates, fighting the urge of bashing their heads into the floor. He couldn't risk dropping the other half of the boxes he carried. Sanji ran and took them, placing them near Usopp's and Chopper's, filling one table.

"Shut up, I didn't get lost.. I just got bad directions, that's all.." he muttered angrily and crossed his now empty arms, over his chest.

"Yes, and somehow I still got here by following those same directions.. Amazing, isn't it?" Sanji toyed with the marimo, teasingly, a large challenging, smirk on his face.

"Shut up, shitty cook, I didn't get lost!" the green haired dragon roared his teeth and turned towards Franky. He took a cola bottle and poured himself a glass.

"Yeah, yeah, said the forever lost moss-head," the blond muttered, laughing just loud enough to be heard. Zoro glared at him.

"Oh, shut up!" The swordsman rolled his eyes and placed the empty glass back on the bar.

"We met Brook on the way here, going to buy drinks. I hope he will get enough sake.." Zoro mumbled towards Nami, only to get ignored. He glared at her, knowing that she had probably not given Brook enough money for sake, the cheap skate.

"Let's go, stay closer with me this time, otherwise you'll end up on another island this time," Sanji teased again and waited to be followed, near the main doors.

"Like hell, I can find my way there," Zoro growled, annoyance in his voice, but still walked towards the exit.

"Just stay close, marimo." The cook lit another cigarette and headed out, followed by the swordsman. The doors closed behind them.

"..." Silence fell in the room for a moment.

_"I just got bad directions~~" _Usopp imitated Zoro with a whiny tone, everyone immediately bursting into laughter, filling the room with noise.

"Isn't Luffy awake yet?" Franky asked curiously. It was already noon and the ship captain hadn't shown up once.

"He woke up around nine o'clock but he went out. He didn't really say where, we were just waking up." Chopper rubbed at the back of his head, leaning it to the side. "Come to think of it, that's kind of strange. He usually is the last one to wake up, besides meal times."

"Ah, I met him on the way down. He said he was going to go eat his fill out at a shop before the party so he wouldn't finish _all_ the food here in one go, ha ha." Nami lied with a small smile on her lips.

"That's good. I know Sanji usually makes enough food for a hundred people when Luffy is concerned, and even that barely satisfies him." Usopp sighed in relief, when he imagined – and hoped, that maybe not all his food would be stolen from his plate again.

"Hey, guys~!" Luffy came in through the door just as Usopp came out from his happy fantasy, of indulging in all the contents of his plate for once.

"We were just talking about you, Captain," Robin announced sweetly, placing the recently started book, on the table near her tea-cup.

"Oh? Oooooh, Sanji brought the food...!" he sang, drool hanging from his chin. Nami stomped on Luffy's left leg as harshly as she could before allowing him to reach the food on the tables.

"What the hell, Nami!" He cried out loud and felt dragged out through the doors, as the redhead pulled on his coat's back collar.

"Good idea, Nami. Even well fed, Luffy would finish everything in a couple of minutes." Usopp sighed again, shrugging his shoulders. Chopper nodded and Robin raised her book again.

"I'm sure it would be fine. I think Sanji-kun cooked for a whole village again." the archaeologist chuckled from behind her open book.

Brook then entered the room with a large pack of cola and sake bottles.

"Drinks for the bar are here~! Yo, ho, ho, ho~ We now have enough drinks to last us two days."

"I doubt that with Zoro, the sake would survive even an hour. You should get some more, Brook." Franky opened the door that led behind the muscles of his stomach, and refilled the cola bottles inside.

"Ahh, that feels so refreshing~" he sang happily to himself while Brook placed his cane at his left elbow and walked out to buy more drinks.

- }-{ -

"I'm sorry, I won't steal everything again!"

Nami glared menacingly at the young man. How he could be their captain, so irresponsible regarding their supplies and his bottomless pit of a stomach, she would never figure it out. Sighing, she proudly admired the three bumps sprouting pink on his hurt head, while he rubbed gently.

"You'd better. It's Robin's birthday." Crossing her arms and standing tall, she waited for a second and then spoke again.

"So, what did you find out?" The navigator asked with a whisper.

"There's something off about this village, just like we thought." Luffy straightened, also crossed his arms and stood in the corner of the outer hallway with Nami.

"What do you mean? What did you see?" Brows furrowed tensely at the scary words.

"Everyone's keeping watch over our crew and ship. Stolen glances and whispering, here and there. I sneaked on the lower rooftops and heard a few speak about us. I couldn't hear much but they seemed scared."

"Were they scared of us? I mean, that's not so strange, all the islands we've been through, they all spied on us to make sure we didn't do anything. We have high enough bounties to get that reaction from people.." Nami tried to figure out if they had a reason to be concerned or not.

"I didn't hear many words but I think I heard they're waiting for someone to come. Maybe it's the marines?"

"I doubt it. From what I figured out, people here hate marines because their village suffered under the loss of business from pirates being scared away. They couldn't sell their medicine much with them around so they don't really encourage marines coming around anymore. I tried to find out as much as I could yesterday but that's all I found out."

"Strange. Who would it be then?" Luffy asked curiously and threw his hands in his pockets, taking out a dry beef jerky to chew on while waiting for the party. Pulling a bit apart from the glued slices, he waited for Nami to think.

"I don't know. All we can do for now is keep an eye out and make sure we don't fall into something we can't get out of. Let's go back. I'll tell everyone to keep an eye out, but let's not ruin Robin-chan's birthday over not enough information. I don't want her to go spying on her birthday, just for info which may or may not be necessary.."

"Okay. I'm hungryyyy though, I spent all day looking around..." Luffy complained as his stomach rumbled. Pleading eyes looked up at Nami, who glared at him.

"Here," she searched her pocket and gave him five thousand belli. "Go eat and come back after, it should be enough to hold you filled until tonight,"

"Yaaay~~" Luffy sang and ran out with the speed of light. Nami sighed and returned to the room.

- }-{ -

"What do you think Nami and Luffy are talking about?" Usopp whispered to Chopper as they moved some tables towards the side of the room, to make enough room for dancing and playing around.

"Maybe trying to convince Luffy to not finish all the food in one go?" Chopper answered innocently, despite his large, menacing half-human form. The innocent reindeer shrugged his shoulders.

Nami walked towards them as she entered the room again, and signaled the two of them to come closer towards Franky and Robin. She kept a smile on her face and did her best to not worry anyone, just keep them slightly on their toes.

- }-{ -

"God, Sanji, how much did you fucking cook last night?" Zoro sighed when he saw around thirty more boxes placed neatly on and around the table.

"It's not that much.. I usually cook around seven dishes daily, for dinner.. Compared to that, this is just.. five times that, maybe?" Sanji calculated fast.

"I couldn't even cook enough because Robin-chan asked me to rest more before the party, and who am I to deny such a beauty her command?" He sang happily, but at the end of his merry thoughts, he glared towards Zoro.

"Don't complain at just a few boxes, this is far from what I would've cooked if Robin-chan let me go all out for this special occasion."

"Yeah, yeah... Your mind amazes me beyond measure when it concerns women.. More like, the lack of it." he snorted and laughed when he saw Sanji's offended expression. He could feel his glare shoot arrows at his head.

"Stupid swordsman, you would never understand something like-,"

"I _do_ understand when it comes about one person, but not when it's about an entire race, you're right."

Sanji saw the small explanatory smirk on the man's face, feeling like the _person_ mentioned. He looked away, wishing the blush in his face to disappear as fast as it came.

"Whatever.." he muttered and picked up a series of boxes, shoving them in Zoro's arms. The taller man followed the cook's eyes while the said pair avoided his presence, much like stacking boxes on a cabinet. When they reached high above head height, Zoro walked out of the galley, slowly balancing them.

"Wait for me on the deck!" Sanji called out after him just as he stepped out towards the staircase. He started stacking boxes in his own arms.

- }-{ -

As evening approached, somewhere inside a broken house outside the village, a few men met. One held a small flat, square box in his hands.

"Do you have it?" The one standing in the center of the room asked, his eyes meeting the gentler, older man with the box.

"Yes, sir.. It's exactly the same as the one they have.." the scared voice replied tensely.

"Have we received any other orders?"

The men looked to the man in front, while he ordered his fellows to take the box to the woman whose role it depended upon.

"No. They had a man close to the island so they already have their ship and the crew in sight since we announced the Straw-hats arrival. Our job will be done after this will be delivered." a younger man answered from behind the one in the center.

"Thank God. We'll finally get them back." another voice sounded relieved, others joining in similar tones and words.

"Yes, finally. We have to do this one last step. Get the package where it needs to be and we'll contact them to be ready. Be as stealthy as possible. Our families depend on this one last mission."

Voices joined in agreement before the group spread from the small, old house.

- }-{ -

"Fuck, how many other trips do we still have to do?" Zoro breathed out a sigh when they reached the ship a fourth time,. He pulled onto a rope tied by the main deck and the staircase lowered itself slowly before their feet.

"Now that we're done with the food, we still have to take the snail dials with the recorded music, the cake and just change our clothes. No more trips after that." the blond answered, also relieved to be done.

"I thought Brook was going to sing?"

"Well, he will but we can't make the man sing until morning." Sanji shrugged his shoulders and walked up the lowered staircase.

"Fine, fine. Do we have time for a warm bath? It's fucking cold outside." the swordsman shivered visibly. His long coat and pants had snow all over, almost high above to reach his gluts. They had barely done all the trips with the boxes without losing them, walking heavy through the piled snow.

"We have some time. The party will start around dinner time, there's probably about two hours left, if I'm not mistaken about the time."

"Great. Do you want to go first?" Zoro inquired as he pulled the staircase back into place.

"You can go first. I'll gather all the dials in the room, to save some time."

"I won't take long." Zoro took his swords off from his waist belt and ran towards the bathroom with them in hand, only stopping by the galley to abandon his coat on the backrest of a chair.

Abandoning the swords in the small hallway outside the bathroom, he undressed and entered, rushing to warm himself.

- }-{ -

Sanji entered the galley and turned on the heater to dry their coats, both placed on chairs. He guided the rectangular metal heater closer to speed up the process.

Soon, he'd visited all the other rooms and the Crow's Nest to gather all the dials, amounting to around twenty small ones. He found ten extra smaller ones under his own bed, all purchased in the last islands.

He separated his favorite dial from the others and abandoned it on his desk. He picked up a marking feather pen and wrote "No sharing, hands off!" on the side of the dial. After all, it had been one of his favorite for years, one that held such a very seducing, mesmerizing sound that induced a chilling, trance mood.

He would hook up small headphones from the small dial and fall asleep when being tortured with the thought of girls at night. It was the sin of being a very.._ imaginative_ person, he'd always thought. After all, he wasn't in the habit of visiting brothels or any such similar places like pirates usually did, so he was left with a lot of tension that he would rather focus into his imagination.

So this stood as not something he wanted to share, at the loss of his own sanity and dignity. He considered it a weak trait, drowning in such audible pleasure to the point of.. heart beating tensely, for lack of better words, while reading or simply lounging in his bed. Sanji smirked at that, it might be a weak pleasure but he enjoyed it too much to give it up. Looking down at the dial on the desk, his fingers traced along the curbed lines of the shell. He opened the drawer and plucked the thinly wired headphones, raising them to his ears and plugging the other end into the shell.

The door opened and the green haired male entered with a towel around his waist.

"Hey, cook. I'm done." No answer came.

He saw the blond stand in front of the desk, slowly bobbing his head and waving his waist in a half-circular movement, ever so slightly visible, like he fought to not move but something moved him no less. Zoro's mouth curbed into a smirk as he stood there and observed the faint movement of the lithe body, flowing so seductively.

_"So close.. know that I can show you all the inner-working things,_

_That he moves.. better than envy, makes you feel heavy,"_

Zoro walked towards the blond, silently. He stared at the slightly moving back.

"_Stay.. halo heavy, you may be a bad machine.._

_Stay.. halo heavy, you may be a bad machine.._"

Sanji slowed in his movement, eyes closed, and listened to his favorite words.

"_The desire to record and devour you.._

_It's so close to the inner workings.._"

Zoro placed his left hand on Sanji's left shoulder, causing the blond to jump back, throwing the headphones away as fast as he could while he turned around. Small clanking sounds could be heard as his hands pushed the dial and headphones on the desk.

Sanji looked back down at the desk and pulled a few papers to cover the small dial, rushed, and with trembling hands.

"For fuck's sake, don't sneak up on me..!" he growled menacingly with a shivering voice. Zoro simply smirked and stared at the cook's hazy eyes, much like an animal stalked his prey to mesmerize it. Sanji looked away and quickly thought of another subject, before any questions could be asked.

"Not my fault.. You seemed.. out of it."

"Ugh, so.. I-I gathered all the dials, they're on your bed. Just put them in a backpack or something until I take a shower, and then we'll go." Sanji insisted, hoping to change the subject completely.

"Sure. I suggest you take clothes with you, the rest of the ship is cold." the taller man advised as he could still feel the cold.

"M-Mhm, s-sure." Sanji tried to bring his mind back in the real world, still too focused on the earlier thoughts about the dial. He tried. The song replayed in his head over and over, unwillingly, knowing each beat by heart from how many times he'd listened to it. The presence of his newest mind-fuck didn't help much in releasing him from his tense mind. The mood induced by the song remained to mess with his head.

"Are you feeling alright?" Zoro grabbed his arm when the blond set to pass by his side, and he turned the cook around. His face was flushed. The man raised his right hand and placed his palm beneath the blond strands, on the usually pale forehead.

"Your face turned red.. Are you alright?" Zoro asked, an eyebrow raising. Sanji gulped when he felt the warm hand over his skin, his cheeks reddening more.

"Y-yeah, of course I'm fine. I just got warmed up searching for all those dials, running around and all." the cook immediately spoke, considering it a good enough excuse.

"Sure. Good excuse." Zoro teased, like he'd read his mind.

"Seriously. Move, I have to go take a shower." Sanji pushed to pass by, recovering his arm. Zoro gently released his hold.

The blond closed the door behind him, leaving Zoro alone in the room.

- }-{ -

"All done!" Nami and the others sat at the largest round table in the left side of the room, between the drinks bar – located near the double doors, and the thick glass sliding doors leading to the garden.

"You shouldn't have worked so much just for me," Robin spoke with a smile, leaning her chin on the back of her right palm, "But I really appreciate it, thank you all!"

"Robin, we are really happy to celebrate with you," Nami spoke lovingly, smiling towards her friend.

"Yeah, especially after all you have been through," Usopp stated without thinking, bringing memories of the imprisonment at Ennies Lobby, the destruction of her home town as a child, barely surviving and being hunted all her life.. until she'd met them.

"Usopp! Don't make Robin remember sad things like that!" Nami snapped harshly towards the male sniper. The young man immediately cowered behind his tall juice glass.

"Ahh, I'm sorry, Robin, i didn't mean to do that. I just meant we're very happy to be with you now," Usopp corrected himself fast, and took a sip from his own fuzzy drink.

"It's alright, Sniper-kun," Robin's smile didn't leave her face. "Nothing will chase my heart away from the happiness I feel when I am with you all, you have truly become my family." The woman's eyes traveled to everyone in the room.

Franky sat to her right side, supporting his right elbow on the table near his tall Cola glass. Chopper stood by Franky's side, in his reindeer form, playing with a pair of simple chopsticks between his hoofs, smiling dearly between Robin and everyone else.

Usopp toyed with a few remnants of glitter paper decorations between his fingers, tearing at them until he made confetti.

Brook sipped at a hot tea from a flowery cup, smiling pleased at the words exchanged between his also new-found family. It'd been only a few months at their side and he felt as home as within his old crewmates before they, and him, died. He'd never been so grateful for being revived as a skeleton as he was among them. Truly good mates, he thought. His heart wished the party would start faster so he would delight them with his violin, song after song of cheer.

The next three seats were kept open for Luffy, Zoro and Sanji, who would most definitely take his place next to Nami, as usual. The navigator redhead toasted for the crew, despite three of them missing. It was fine, they would simply toast again when they came with the dials and cake.

The room was now filled with glittery decorations in all sorts of shapes. Thin and thick, straight and curly streamers filled the ceiling along with their custom-made glittery shapes – globes, flowers, stars, hearts, and more. Banners with joyful wishing hanged along the wide walls. Different colors of octopus shaped balloons mixed around the floor, tables and ceilings being covered by cute hearts and all sorts of other glittery wonders.

The food was neatly arranged on the tables near the bar, creating a powerful display of colors and aromas. For the drinks bar, Franky had filled a few small barrels – with a faucet, with the drinks Brook had bought. Transparent cylinders travelled from the barrels to the upper faucet, making a lovely show of fuzzy colors before reaching the glasses, having added sparkling powder to each of them.

Even hotel employees were amazed at their work when they walked through the room to supply them with dining silverware and plates, everything needed.

- }-{ -

The crew decided to slice into the delicious looking pie resting on the side as they waited for Sanji and Zoro to come with the music dials and the birthday cake. Usopp recognized the pie as the one that had drawn his eyes away from all the rest in the cake shop, and mentioned that Sanji probably purchased it after they'd left. He gleefully thanked the absent cook before sharing the slices with all the others. They all took a few bites and delighted in the special, pure taste of creamy goodness. Smiles spread around the table as they continued to chat.

- }-{ -

Sanji wiped at his light-kissed hair with a white towel and walked down the staircase leading away from the bathroom. He wore another towel around his waist, having completely disregarded the advice Zoro had given him against the cold, in his rush to get out of the small quarters.

Reaching the hallway with the rooms, he pushed the knob open to their space. He walked a few steps inside, noting that Zoro was still not dressed but the backpack was now filled with dials, on his own bed. Sanji's bed – in the left side of the room, stood occupied by the green haired moss-head, like he had fallen asleep.

Walking closer, he noticed a small round dial resting on the man's ear, distracting away from the three long, golden rings that Zoro wore. It was a headphone. Sanji figured the man didn't have a pair of his own, since he wasn't much into music. Immediately, his chest tensed. Zoro was using his pair but the backpack was already filled and tied closed. His look jumped to his own desk and the earlier papers covering his dial were pushed to the side, now covering nothing.

"What the hell, Zoro?.." Sanji mumbled menacingly, glaring at the man while he pulled the small headphones wire and dial away from the swordsman's hand. Zoro's eyes snapped open. A similar haziness to his own, filled the already hard to read gray eyes. Sanji found himself surprised that Zoro would "borrow" something that clearly stated not to be shared, written black on ebony pearl dial.

"You fuck, you're supposed to be an honorable swordsman so where the hell is the honor in disregarding the rules stated on an object you're _not_ supposed to fucking use?" Sanji asked, pissed off. He felt embarrassed and the need to cover his own addiction spread over his anger.

"Huh? Oh, the dial? I was just curious. What pissed in your water, freaking out like that?" Zoro answered and asked innocently. Sanji boiled visibly. "And I am honorable, when it comes to fighting."

"It clearly says _'No sharing, hands off!' _on it, you stupid swordsman!_" _

"God, Sanji, you act like you hate to be chased because you're afraid it would make you look like a girl, then you act like a friggin' _girl _all on your own_,_ for things as stupid as this." Zoro dangerously pushed his teasing words at the blond, and stood up to stare him down. Sanji grit at his freshly brushed teeth, wishing his usual cigarette was there to be tormented and squashed beyond breaking. He gulped when Zoro stepped closer until his back touched the cold wood of the cabinets.

"I'm not.. a g-girl.. moron!" the blond mumbled out between heavy breaths, feeling the other's warm, minty breath on his skin.

"Mhm.. I know you aren't.. so there shouldn't be anything to prove, should there?" Zoro spoke low and soft, his words caressing through soft breaths on pale skin. He reached his left hand to Sanji's right and plucked the headphones from the dial, the small shell continuing to play out-loud. The blond froze when the headphones fell on the soft carpet, his eyes looking down.

Long, tanned fingers slid down from the lithe man's neck as Sanji distracted himself in shamed imagination. He jumped at the touch when the hands travelled along the right side's shoulder muscles, along the inner elbow and the inside of the forearm. The fingers gently and slowly traced back up towards the chest, touching the shapes of the man's pale and well tones chest muscles. Sanji's breath stilled under the teasing touches, his mind treating the song as reality, rhythm inducing of pure seduction. With a filled mind, frozen and shivering, he gulped loudly.

"It's a good song.." Zoro whispered closer to his left ear, making Sanji turn his head away. The breath covered more of his neck's skin, inducing heat into its pores.

"I now realize what you've always listened to, when going to sleep in the hammock bed.." The marimo spoke with a smile to distract from the soft touches around the towel wrapped around the thinner, more athletic body.

Sanji's mouth opened slightly, almost begging from breaths. His chest struggled to import much-needed air but his body seemed to still completely. Silently, his eyes traveled up from Zoro's teasing hands towards the man's grey eyes fixed over his own.

"You're unfair.. You tease and torment, and then you run, then you ask why I delay." he managed to mumble with a menacing smirk on his lips.

"If you want something so badly, it should call for you to be brave enough to take it. Make it yours, then make it so it won't ever belong to someone else." he continued, teasing his mouth closer to Zoro's.

"Oh, really now, _woman_?" Zoro glared teasingly, a smirk on his lips. Sanji's right fist immediately connected harshly with the other man's jaw. The head slowly turned back around, a small firm grip like a bite, pushing into Sanji's right hip.

"I dare you to think me a woman again." Sanji threatened with an increasing smirk. "Should i make more blood flow for your stupid thoughts or are you convinced enough?" Rosy lips teased across Zoro's, barely touching as they spoke daringly.

"You mean that _feather_ touch? So much like a woman, tender, ripe and taunting. Perfect body to go along with it, too," the marimo teased in response. Sanji glared menacingly and leaned into Zoro's throat – where it met his shoulders, mouth opening and taking a bite of the well-trained, tanned muscles. Zoro leaned back in pain, Sanji's hands pushing Zoro's towel down within the distraction. Blood trickled out from under his lips.

The swordsman growled, then pushed the blond's own towel knot open, as answer to Sanji's own taunt. The white cloth fell heavily at his feet, allowing Zoro's heat to come through more easily. The pain at his neck ended and the guilty mouth travelled up, caressing tongue washing the cold body with warmth.

Hot lips hovered against each-other for a few seconds, tongues teasingly touch another's redness in playfulness, all remnants of red jaw disappearing in their midst. Two hungry mouths merged together as bodies leaned one into another. Hands pulled body against body, craving increasing more with each touch.

-}-{ -

"Zoro-kun, Sanji-kun!" a voice yelled and barged in. Zoro quickly turned his back to the door, covering Sanji's front.

"What the hell, Brook?!" he yelled, jumpy and angry with the sudden, rude interruption.

"We have a serious problem!" the tall skeleton yelled when he was completely in the door. He suddenly noticed their nude state and closeness, and he blushed, despite having no skin. He quickly turned around, letting the open door draft in cold air from the wide outside hallway.

Sanji opened the cabinet in front of Zoro and pulled clothes out, shoving them in Zoro's arms.

"What's the problem?" Zoro asked, frowning as he tried to untangle the clothes in his arms, randomly chosen by the blond.

Sanji rapidly opened the cabinet on the left side, taking out some clothes for himself as well.

"Nobody will wake up! I have no idea what happened! They're all unconscious!" The skeleton musician cried out, saddened and scared, despair noticeable in his rushed voice.

Their eyes widened at the response. Urgency instilled in their already quickened chests.

* * *

(..)

**Please review, **I would be beyond happy..

_I would only like to know that someone finds my work worth enough to leave at least a 30 seconds review.._


End file.
